100 Themes by NatesMama
by NatesMama
Summary: A 100 themes challenge as put forth by The BoneYard and executed in series order, leading up to the 100th episode. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Introduction

I know…I have two long-term fics going on right now, but I love my BoneYard Buddies, so I thought I'd tackle the 100 Themes Challenge put forth over there. It'll take me some time, but hopefully it'll be worth it.

Wish me luck. ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67% 71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation

Introduction

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth stared into the brightness of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab with an unfamiliar feeling in his gut. The only thing he could compare it to was when he first stepped off the bus and into the unfamiliar territory of basic training when he'd joined the Army. But this was different...no one here was going to make him do 200 push ups in the driving rain at 2 in the morning while screaming hateful invectives in his ear about his mother. These were just Squints. No problem. But where the hell were they?

Dr. Temperance Brennan, world-renowned forensic anthropologist and best-selling fiction writer, stood in the shadows of her office at the Jeffersonian and contemplated the tall figure standing tentatively near the doors of the lab. The guard had called her to let her know that their new FBI liaison had arrived, so she had been on the look-out for the new victim...er, agent. As she had done with each previous offering, she studied him in repose before going forward to introduce herself. He was definitely handsome, well-dressed and seemed relatively well-groomed. No stubble on his face, no stains on his tie. He looked around the lab with a definite 'little boy lost' look that almost served to endear him to Brennan. She immediately shook off the feeling and stepped out of her office to put him out of his misery.

Booth watched as a woman in a blue lab coat started towards him. _'She's gorgeous'_, he thought. _'Can't be the scary Dr. Brennan. Looks too innocent.' _When the woman stopped in front of him and offered him her hand, he was almost shell-shocked. Her coat clearly stated, "T. Brennan". As she introduced herself, he wondered how any of the other agents thought that this woman was the least bit scary. She was easily half his weight, and although she was only a few inches shorter than he, she was tiny. Small waist, small hands, thin arms. Yeah, not the ogre she was made out to be at all.

"Agent Booth. I am Dr. Temperance Brennan." she started, leveling her intense gaze directly into his eyes. "I trust that you have learned a thing or two from your colleagues at the Hoover and know when to keep your mouth shut, your hands off my evidence and your opinions to yourself?"

The force of her spiel almost knocked him backwards bodily. It appeared that looks could definitely be deceiving. He had already re-evaluated his first impression of Dr. Brennan and was mentally adjusting his mindset to meet her intensity.

"Dr. Brennan. It's an honor to meet you. I see that my colleagues were indeed correct in their assessment of you." Booth smiled, taking her hand momentarily before dropping it without warning.

Brennan was slightly taken aback by the quick handshake and the predatory smile Agent Booth displayed. _'I have no doubt that women fall at his feet when he unleashes that charm smile.' she thought. 'If he thinks it's going to work on me, he has another think coming.'_

"Well, I'm sure that their opinions were colored by their bruised egos and the embarrassment of being run out of here with their tails between their legs. Lets hope that you don't have the same issues, Agent Booth."

Booth almost laughed at her incredibly accurate description of the agents who had tried to work with her before him. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about me, Dr. Brennan. I can handle whatever you dish out, and I think we can work together just fine."

Brennan regarded him carefully. "We'll see." She turned suddenly and began to lead him towards the platform. "Oh,', she added, turning to him again. "One more thing. You will refer to me as "Dr. Brennan" at all times. I despise nicknames."

"Anything you say, Bones. Anything you say."


	2. Love

Love

'_You've got to be kidding me…'_ Temperance Brennan thought to herself as she looked into the questioning eyes of FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. _'Who calls Homeland Security for something like this? And why does he insist on calling me by that idiotic nickname?' _With a sigh, she reluctantly followed him out of the room, throwing one more glare at the HS officer who detained her.

Half an hour later, driving along the parkway in Booth's FBI-issued SUV, Brennan felt her hands begin to clench into fists again. "That's the best you can do?"

"What?" Booth gave her a sideways glance.

"Getting Homeland Security to snatch me so you can stage a fake rescue."

Booth launched into his explanation for why he was forced to have her detained, but Brennan was suddenly mesmerized by his jaw line. He had a very strong, symmetrical face. Very attractive. _'Where did that come from?' _she wondered, trying to focus on what Booth was telling her.

Not knowing exactly why, Brennan forced Booth to pull over and ran from him, only relenting when he agreed to let her go out into the field. _'I can't believe I am agreeing to work with this Neanderthal. Why am I not running the other way? This could only end badly…again.'_ She argued internally. _'And who the hell are Scully and Mulder?'_

Later that week, after helping Booth solve Cleo Eller's murder, she attended the funeral with Booth and the rest of her team. Afterwards, she allowed Booth to give her a ride home from the cemetery. Watching the scenery flash by the car window, she went over in her head what Booth had said about balancing the lives he had taken as a sniper with the lives he would save catching murderers. Though she was loathe to admit it, she admired Booth's attitude about truth and justice, about setting things right. It was just another infuriatingly attractive side to him, and she found herself thinking about the possibilities of a relationship with him…sexual or otherwise. Internally, she rolled her eyes at her irrationality, but something niggled at her subconscious. He really was gorgeous. And Angela was right, he did have buckets of sexual confidence.

'_I wonder if he has a girlfriend?'_


	3. Light

Light

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth watched with fascination as the amber liquid swished along the side of his glass. Sitting at the bar at Wong Fu's with Brennan nursing her drink next to him, he had been unable to focus on anything specifically that had brought on this sudden feeling of melancholy. He knew that it wasn't all related to his takedown of Farid earlier that day, and the randomness of his feelings infuriated him.

He spared a sideways glance at the woman next to him. There was something about her that intrigued and repelled him, all at the same time. She was undeniably beautiful, but so awkward personality-wise that he sometimes had a hard time reconciling the two. Underneath he could see that she had a good heart, but something held her back…making her seem aloof, almost cold, to the average person. He'd read her file and knew about her parents disappearance when she was 15, but he wasn't sure if that was what made her hold herself at arm's length, or if there were other underlying reasons. A deep, dark part of him wondered if she held herself off all the time…or if there were situations where she couldn't help but lose control. Possibly in the bedroom? That was a theory he wouldn't mind testing out.

Booth shook his head, wondering where _that_ thought had come from and chided himself for his internal horn dog rearing its head. It wouldn't do to get involved with his work partner anyway, especially since he already had someone waiting for him at home. The impromptu introduction of Tessa and Brennan at his apartment right after he and Tessa had just made love unnerved him slightly. He even wasn't sure if it was the unwelcome interruption or Brennan's reaction to the situation. At first blush, she didn't seem to be affected one way or the other. But then, he noticed that she looked away when he finished dressing, almost flushing when he zipped his pants. Now _that_ was an interesting piece of information to process. She seemed to like what she saw. The alpha male in him appreciated being appreciated, but the gentleman in him almost felt guilty for making her even the slightest bit uncomfortable. Shaking his thoughts off, he returned his attention to what Brennan was saying to him.

"You saved so many people, Booth. Don't forget that." Her face was open and honest. Booth felt something flare in his chest, like a burst of light in infinite darkness._ 'Someone who isn't disgusted by what I had to do and understands why I do what I do. How did I manage to get so lucky?' _He couldn't believe how just those 9 simple words had literally soothed his soul, if even for a moment. Maybe his "cosmic balance sheet" was going to be righted sooner than he thought. Thanks to Bones.

He couldn't help but wonder; though…why doesn't this amazing woman have a boyfriend?


	4. Dark

Dark

Brennan looked up at the plain white ceiling in her bedroom, sleep eluding her for the third night in a row. The death of Nestor Olivos had seemed so pointless, such a waste of humanity that she still had a hard time wrapping her head around the reasoning. But what really troubled her wasn't the death of an innocent boy; it was that such a monumental waste of human life wasn't the issue foremost on her mind tonight. Tonight her mind was securely settled on her partner, and her recent bout of attraction to him.

It seemed to be a lesson in futility, which infuriated her hyper-rational mind to no end. _'He has a girlfriend,'_ she thought to herself. _'And he is certainly not attracted to someone as socially retarded and un-willowy blonde as I am.' _With a puff of breath she threw the covers off and climbed out of bed. Maybe a nice hot bath would help her relax and forget about the last week's events…and maybe even get her partner off her mind for a bit.

Once the large tub was full, Brennan poured a relaxing milk and chamomile bath mixture into the water, then settled in and lay back, head resting on her bath pillow. She concentrated on relaxing all her muscles, starting with her toes and methodically working up her body, one part at a time. By the time she reached her shoulders and neck, she could finally feel the tension of the last case leaving her body, and was finding a measure of peace in the steamy quiet of the bathroom.

Of its own volition, her hand started to draw slow circles along her leg…warming her even more and starting a tightening in her lower belly that was all too familiar. _'Well, if anything can truly make me more relaxed, a little self-gratification is definitely it.'_

She continued dusting her thighs with one hand, while the other slowly brushed her breast, making the nipple tighten almost instantly. _'Apparently it's been awhile.'_ She thought. _'I am wound up tighter than a watch spring.' _Pushing all rational thought out of her head, she continued to caress her lower body, long, slim fingers finally finding her neatly-trimmed patch and skimming it lightly. A shudder left her lips as she pinched her nipple simultaneously. She finally allowed her hand to slide fully between her legs, breathing heavily at the familiar contact. While her right hand slid along her wetness, drawing a groan from her throat, she held her breast in her left, squeezing and caressing in time with her movements further south. Within moments, she felt the orgasm gathering in her groin, and let loose a satisfied, wild moan as she came.

"Boooooth!'

She gasped, suddenly feeling embarrassed, and then silly as she realized that he couldn't have possibly heard her declaration of passion. Panting, she jerked herself out of the tub, pulled the plug and grabbed her towel. Entering her bedroom, she began to simultaneously dry and berate herself. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!_' she muttered. _'For someone who compartmentalizes as well as I, this shouldn't be so difficult!'_ Brennan fell onto the bed in the pitch darkness, still undressed. _'This is only rational. I spend a good deal of time with Booth; he is an attractive man, it's only normal to fantasize about him in that manner. Nothing to be ashamed of.' _She knew she could hide her attraction to her partner without any problems. Hiding her feelings in almost any situation had become second nature to her.

So why oh why was it so damned hard this time?


	5. Seeking Solace

_**I decided that I was going to veer away from canon starting with this episode. I've always wondered what the show would have been like if Booth and Brennan acted on their feelings somewhere mid-Season One, instead of making us wait until Season Five (and I am convinced they are going to get together in some capacity this season!), so this is how I would have liked to see it play out. **_

_**Reviews are always encouraged and, indeed, welcome. **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Seeking Solace

Booth watched Brennan sleep next to him on the plane, entranced by the complete change in her face when she slept. Awake, she was constantly on alert; scoping out the world with a look he'd always recognized as similar to a military scout. Forever watching for the inevitable assault. But asleep…facial muscles relaxed, an almost-smile playing on her lips…she was beautiful. Ethereal. Booth sighed and readjusted his position, leaning more towards her body so he could watch her more comfortably. Perfect.

When the hostess startled him out of his reverie, his sudden movement woke her. She blinked a few times and watched with interest as the willowy blonde flirted with her partner, verbally offering him refreshments, but the silent offer of something more was even louder than the words that came out of her mouth, reinforced by her total lack of recognition at Brennan's presence next to him.

"No, thank you." Booth replied to both offers. "I have everything I need right here." His statement was pointed and completely obvious. To anyone but Brennan.

After the woman moved on, disappointment etched on her pretty face, Brennan looked to Booth questioningly. "Why did you turn her down? She obviously wanted you. Even someone as clueless as I noticed."

After contemplating the myriad of responses he could give, he opted for the truth. "My heart already belongs to someone else." He smiled winningly at her, willing her to get the meaning of his words.

"It's physically impossible to give your internal organs to another person without dying." Brennan lectured, rolling her eyes at his metaphorical romanticism.

"Don't be like that, Bones. You know what I meant. I have deep feelings for another woman, it wouldn't do to flirt with her and get her hopes up. It's cruel." Sometimes her literal mind made him want to punch a wall.

"Oh, of course. I'm sure Tessa wouldn't like it if she found out you were joining the Mile High Club without her."

Booth's shocked expression almost made her giggle. "What? I don't live in a cave, Booth. And I have traveled by plane quite extensively. I've heard the expression."

Pulling himself out of his instant daydream of pinning Brennan to the door of the bathroom near the front of the plane, her long legs wrapped around him with abandon, Booth laughed. "You are a constant surprise, Bones. I should know better by now." He ignored the fact that he didn't correct her about Tessa, deciding that now was not the time to tell her he wanted her, even if there wasn't anywhere for her to run at the moment.

"Yes, you should. You're smarter than that." Brennan resisted the urge to brush her hand along his jaw line, something she had been itching to do since she had seen his strong, muscled chest in that gorgeous blue shirt at the bar in Aurora. _'Get it together, Temperance. Quit pining for what you can't have.'_

Opting to change the subject before things got complicated, Booth decided to talk about the case they had just solved in Washington State. "So Bones, think this case will ever be topped on the Weird Scale? I have to admit, a cannibal case was definitely not what I expected when I dragged you out there."

"Anthropophagic tendencies have been around since the beginning of mankind, and still exist today in several primitive cultures. The chances of being involved in a case like this are slim, but not out of the realm of possibility." Brennan's voice took on the timbre of a lecturing professor as she leaned back in her seat and warmed to the subject. "In fact, as early as 1972 there have been reports of plane crash survivors resorting to cannibalism to keep from starvation."

Booth tried not to gag at the subject she had suddenly decided to embrace. "I know. I read the book about the soccer team in the Andes. Even saw the movie based on that book. People will do almost anything to survive.

"How about you, Booth?" Brennan grinned to herself, knowing how sick this conversation really made him. "Would you resort to cannibalism if this plane crashed?"

He turned and glared at her. "Don't say things like that, Bones. It's bad luck."

"There is no such thing as luck, Booth. My saying something about a plane crash isn't going to cause it to happen. Trust me, I know." Despite what most people thought about her clueless ness, Brennan knew this kind of thing riled him up and she secretly enjoyed doing it.

"Yeah, well lets not press our-lets not push it, Bones."

"Alright." She relented. "But you didn't answer the question." He looked at her questioningly. "Cannibalism? Would you do it?"

Booth turned his head slightly towards the window so she couldn't see the smirk on his face. "Yeah, Bones. I would definitely eat you."

Brennan sat stock-still for almost a full minute, not speaking, before she was able to recover. For the first time since she had recognized that she was having feelings for her partner, Brennan felt an odd comfort that she couldn't explain, and responded the only way she knew how.

"Good to know, Booth. Good to know."


	6. Break Away

Break Away

Opening her front door, Brennan resisted the urge to throw her keys at the mirror directly opposite the entrance. The last thing she had wanted to do this evening was hang out with pompous donors and curiosity seekers connected to the Jeffersonian, but Dr. Goodman had not given her a choice. The evening was only made more interminable by the young, rich, privileged son of one of the biggest contributors to the museum following her around like a puppy the whole time. He insisted on dancing with her through several songs, and continually tried to grab her ass during the slow ones. She wished with all her heart that Booth had gotten her out of going the same way he did Hodgins.

On top of the whole hassle of having to attend the ball, she was still disturbed by what had almost happened with Margaret Sanders and her boys. Brennan tried to push her experiences in the foster care system to the back of her mind on a regular basis, so this case had been particularly hard for her to handle because it forced all of that to the forefront. Despite all of her achievements after she turned 18, a big part of her was still wrapped up in what happened to her after her parents disappeared. She knew, logically, that she instinctively protected herself from further emotional injury because of her parents and Russ, but she had a hard time finding a reason to overcome that instinct.

With a sigh she walked back to her bedroom to get out of the beautiful but uncomfortable dress she had worn that night. Angela had assured her that the pleat in the back had not made her ass look big, but she still wasn't convinced. Although truth be told, it looked like Booth seemed to appreciate the way she looked. "You look nice. Better than nice. You look…uh, very…" She'd wondered what he was going to say after that and wished she hadn't interrupted him. Not that any of it mattered; he was going home to Tessa. Slim, pretty, blonde Tessa. Tessa wore the ideal look that attracted any man, not that Brennan blamed them. The woman really was gorgeous. What was the word? Willowy. That was it. Not curvy and round, like her. While she had never had problems getting dates, she'd always thought of herself as a weigh station men used on their way to finding their perfect woman. _'Wow, that sounds really sad when I think about it like that.' _She thought. Pushing all her useless thoughts of Booth aside, she began undressing for another night alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Across town, Booth lay in bed thinking about the case they had just closed. He had a hard time not projecting Parker's visage onto every dead child they came across. And this one had been especially hard, knowing that little Charlie had died in such a horrible way…probably scared and in great pain. Booth wanted to talk about it, to try and relieve some of the burden of the thoughts that invaded his mind right now, but there wasn't anyone he could truly confide in. Tessa was sleeping soundly, and beyond the fact that she would be pissed if he woke her at 3 AM, she had never met Parker and he knew she wasn't the kind of woman who was instinctively maternal. So that was out.

He thought about calling Brennan. But she didn't even know that Parker existed, and he doubted that she was in the mood for his personal confessions at this point in their partnership. They weren't really even that close. Not yet, at least. Booth had to admit that there was _something_ there….some kind of connection, the beginnings of friendship, between he and Bones….but they were still feeling each other out, trying to get a sense of what the other was really like. All partnerships took time to establish complete trust and faith in each other, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he had that with Brennan. They just seemed to fit, a realization that both shocked and thrilled him. They were alike in that they both wanted justice for the victims they encountered, and their shared honesty and now-established mutual respect helped to give them common ground while they continued to get to know each other on a more personal level. And it didn't help that she was damn beautiful to look at.

Booth's mind went back to the dress she was wearing earlier that evening before the ball. It really was gorgeous, and she'd looked incredible in it. He didn't even mind that the pleats made her butt look more round. He liked a little back end on a woman. He chuckled to himself, thinking that if Bones could hear his thoughts, she would probably kick his ass. He rolled over to his side and decided that he needed to get some rest, racing mind be damned. He breathed deeply and started to relax.

Half an hour later, Booth finally started to drift off, thinking not about the woman who lay beside him, but the one with the stunning black dress and shining, intense blue eyes.


	7. Heaven

Heaven

Booth walked out of baggage claim at the airport and, judging by the line in front of him, resigned himself to a long wait for a cab. Great. Just the cherry on top of the crap sundae his vacation had turned out to be.

He had tried to enjoy himself in Jamaica all alone, he really did. The bed and breakfast was beautiful. The reefs were amazing. The water was a perfect crystal blue. And he was absolutely miserable the entire time. In a small part of his brain, he acknowledged that he was sad that Tessa hadn't come with him. That same part knew that, for all intents and purposes, their relationship was probably over as well. Booth held no animosity towards Tessa, there wasn't any reason to. They both would probably admit that they had no intention of ever getting that serious. The sex was great and they had a good time when they were out, but they really didn't have anything in common. And Tessa had confessed more than once that his job was too intense for her at times. She didn't want to hear the details, and he really didn't blame her. You had to be a special kind of person to understand what they did on a regular basis. The death, the danger, the lack of humanity people showed each other…it was not for the faint of heart.

Faint of heart. That was the last phrase he would use to describe his partner. Brennan embraced the baser realities of their work…almost seemed to relish them. Booth knew that she was affected by the sadness and loss, but she reveled in the hunt and he couldn't deny that it did the same thing for him. And the fact that Brennan found it as fascinating as he did turned him on just a little bit. Alright, it turned him on a lot. He was the first to admit that it was probably a little twisted, but everything about his "relationship" with Bones was twisted, really.

As if he had conjured her up just by his thoughts, he heard her calling his name. "Booth!"

He looked at the end of the line of cabs and saw her standing next to a small sports car, waving at him. He smiled and grabbed his bag, jogging over to where she waited.

"Bones! Thank God, I thought I was going to be here forever waiting for a cab. How did you know I was coming back today?" He threw his bag into her open trunk and jumped into the passenger's side of the car.

Brennan threw the car into drive and cast him a sidelong look. "Tessa told me." Booth raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to explain. "She stopped by the lab last night, said she couldn't be there to get you, and would I mind picking you up? Since I couldn't think of an excuse why I couldn't fast enough, here I am."

Booth laughed. "Gee, thanks Bones. Glad to know that you care."

She smiled and glanced at him quickly, maneuvering in and out of the airport traffic with ease. "I'm kidding. I was happy to do it. And, um…" She reached into the side console and removed an envelope with "Seeley" written across it in Tessa's flowery script. "She also asked me to give you this." She handed it to him, and then turned her attention back to driving; purposely not looking at him while he read what was, essentially, a 'Dear John' letter.

Booth crumpled the letter after reading it, shoving it into his jacket pocket and sighing. "Thanks, Bones. I really appreciate this."

"Hey, that's what partners do, right?" Brennan wanted desperately to ask Booth what the letter said, but even though she often lacked social skills and was generally awkward with interpersonal relations, she knew exactly what message Tessa had conveyed. "So, are you hungry? Want to stop at Wong Fu's?"

Suddenly Booth felt exhausted. "No, thanks. I think I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed. But I appreciate the offer."

"Home it is, then. Hang on!" Booth grabbed the door handle as Brennan weaved through the DC rush hour traffic at breakneck speeds. He said a silent prayer as she whipped the car up and down the one way streets, only stopping when she pulled up in front of his apartment.

Brennan had tried the whole ride home to think of something comforting to say to Booth, but she was drawing a complete blank. Not for the first time, she wished she had Angela there to tell her what to do. "Booth. Do you…um, want to talk about it?"

Booth gave her a half smile and shook his head. "Nah. It's not like I didn't see this coming. Nothing to talk about." He opened his car door and stepped out, waiting for Brennan to pull the lever, opening the trunk. He grabbed his bag and walked around to the driver's side, where Brennan had opened her window.

"Thanks again, Bones. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of this. Really."

"Anytime, Booth. Now go get some sleep and try to enjoy the weekend!" She smiled at him, getting ready to pull away.

Suddenly, Booth let his instinct take over, and leaned into the window, brushing her cheek softly but firmly with his lips, lingering a moment longer than he had planned. _'She smells amazing.'_, he thought.

"Thanks, Bones. See you Monday." He walked in front of the car and waved with a smile, walking up the steps and into the building without a backward glance.

Brennan sat stock still, hand unconsciously going to the spot on her face where his lips and touched. _'Wow.'_ She thought. _'He smells amazing.'_


	8. Innocence

Innocence

As they walked out of Wong Fu's after the late dinner Sid had insisted on, Brennan and Booth remained silent. When they reached his SUV and Booth opened the door for her, Brennan was too mentally exhausted to protest. "Thanks." She said quietly, surprising him with her soft response.

"You okay, Bones?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Fine. Just ready to be done with this day." She held on to her female independence by closing the door herself, laying her head back on the seat and sighing.

Booth came around to the driver's side and got in. "I know what you mean. But if there's anything I can do for you…" _'Or more to the point, to you.. .'_ he thought to himself. "Just name it, okay?"

"Oh, believe me, I will." Brennan mumbled, trying to come up with a reason to ask him upstairs once they reached his apartment. She had decided, while they sat at Sid's bar talking, that she was done playing games. She was picking up signals right and left from him, and she realized that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He had been casting her sideways glances the entire time they were talking, finally reaching out to take her hand while making a particularly important point. The electricity she felt when he touched her was definitely mutual, because she watched as his eyes widened and his breathing became shallow. She had started to take a bite of her duck fried rice when he made the contact, and she froze with the chopsticks suspended halfway to her mouth. She met his eyes and she saw it…the brown hue darkening, the pupils dilating, filled with desire. Yes, it was time to address this…whatever it was between them and move it forward.

They were quiet on the ride to her apartment, and she studiously avoided his occasional gazes her way so she didn't give away her increasingly lustful thoughts. When he pulled into her parking garage, she opened the door and paused, trying to look as if it was a sudden impulse. "Would you like to come up for coffee?"

Booth was not stupid. And he had been on enough dates to know when "coffee" was an invitation for more than a hot beverage. He had sensed that she was thinking about what had happened between them back at Sid's, so he had waited to see how she would react to the obvious attraction they had. While he was driving them here, he considered what he would do if she asked him up, and could only come to one conclusion.

"Thanks for the offer, Bones. But I think we're both too exhausted. We should try to get some sleep." It killed him to turn her down, but he was determined that they not become just a roll in the hay, a way to burn off the nervous energy the weekend had brought them.

Brennan, for her part, couldn't have been more disappointed. She had been so sure he would take her up on her offer, and to hear him turn her down had surprised her so that she almost forgot to answer him. "Oh. Okay. You're right. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Yeah, definitely. Even if we don't catch a case, would you like to have lunch? I have a meeting with Cullen at 11:00, but it should be over before 1:00. Interested?" Booth tried not to sound too hopeful.

The expectation Booth's face, obvious even in the mild light of the garage, was startling to Brennan. _'Oh, wow. He wants to come up, but he's being a gentleman! Wow.'_

"I would love that. And 1:00 sounds great. I'll be ready."

"Perfect. Have a good night, Temperance. And thanks again for your help this weekend. I owe you one." Booth grinned at her, glad she had gotten the signals he was sending.

"Anytime, _Seeley_. But you owe me more than one. And believe me, I plan on collecting. Sleep well." She closed the door and walked briskly to the elevator, deliberately not turning around to see his expression.

He watched as she entered the elevator, the doors closing on her almost immediately. _'Things are definitely looking up, Seeley my boy. Definitely.'_

He drove out of the garage and headed towards his own apartment, grinning like an idiot.


	9. Drive

Drive

Temperance Brennan almost never felt obligated to rationalize her actions when she thought they were warranted. Not even when the someone who was looking for an explanation was as imposing as Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Ever since the Epps investigation, Brennan felt that her and Booth had been getting closer. She had even decided that their sharing a bed was not only a possibility, but a foregone conclusion. However, in the intervening weeks, she noticed that he had begun pulling away slightly, almost as if he were deliberately creating more distance between them.

This surprising development had given her the impetus to jump back into bed with her former professor, Michael Stires. She was frustrated, and Booth seemed like he had changed his mind about whatever was going to happen between them. So, since Michael was not only available and comfortable, but certainly willing, she decided to throw caution to the wind. Then, to top off the whole mess, Booth had used her past against her in court without warning, making her face things in public that she barely acknowledged in private. And while she had eventually accepted Booth's obviously heartfelt apology, she couldn't seem to forget what he had done. Not entirely, anyway. He hadn't hurt her like Michael had done by obliterating her personally on the stand, but it felt like a betrayal nonetheless.

This is where Brennan's thoughts wandered to as Booth stood in front of her, hands on hips, trying to get her to explain why she had refused to have lunch with him again. She hadn't been alone with him since their last case, the body found on the Washington Monument, and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't trust herself not to slip back into the almost all-consuming attraction she felt for him. And she wasn't in the mood to be hurt.

"C'mon, Bones. Just tell me what the problem is and I'll fix it."

"Booth, honestly. I am not hungry, and even if I were I wouldn't want to spend my afternoon with you! Okay? You are insufferable!" Brennan stalked around her office, throwing files onto her desk and sitting roughly in her chair. "Just leave me alone! I don't want anything more to do with you!"

Booth considered his options. If he gave her what she wanted and left, it would be akin to giving up ground in a battle he most certainly intended to win. But if he pushed too hard, she would retreat even further and nothing he did would make her come back. He decided to take his chances and finish this once and for all.

He leaned over her, placing hands on either side of her chair and holding her in place. "Temperance. Look at me."

Brennan refused to meet his stare, choosing to focus on the gold belt buckle he was currently wearing. "Temperance." He repeated, keeping his voice even and his breathing smooth. "Look at me and tell me to my face that you want nothing more to do with me. If you can do that, I will go and leave you alone."

She blew a breath sharply out her nostrils and prepared to tell him exactly what she thought of him. But when she looked into his eyes, her steely resolve started to bend. He looked hurt. _'Oh God,'_ she thought. _'Could I have been wrong about his pulling away?'_

"I can't tell you that." She confessed, still holding his gaze bravely.

"Then why would you say it? What is going on with us? I need you to tell me because, quite frankly while I am great at reading most people; you are a constant mystery to me. I am completely in the dark here, Bones. Help me understand. Please?" Booth stood and walked over to her couch, dropping down unceremoniously and dropping his head forward into his hands.

Brennan watched his pained expression as he dropped his head, and the defeated way he held his head in his hands was enough to undo her. She stood and walked over to him, sitting next to him and laying a hand on his knee. "Look, Booth. I have to admit that I was still angry about what happened with the Maggie Schilling case, even though I know that what you did was rational. I said that I probably would have done the same thing and that's true. But all of that, combined with Michael and the feeling I've been getting that you're pulling away from me…I just…"

"Pulling away? What?" Booth's head shot up and he gaped at her. "Bones, I never tried to pull away from you! I-" He took a deep breath and turned toward her, holding her gaze. "Okay, alright. Maybe I did try to put some distance between us. I just thought that…maybe this thing, whatever it is, between us needed some examination before we did something we both would regret. And then Stires showed up, and you…" He winced at the thought of her sleeping with the sleazy professor, trying to put the images out of his head. "Anyway, I just thought that we were going to revert back to business as usual and so I tried to make that easier on both of us. I'm sorry, Bones."

Blowing a breath out of pursed lips, Brennan considered what Booth was saying. He obviously did still want her, he'd made that clear. The thought threatened to put a smile on her face, so she stiffened her resolve until she was ready to concede. "But don't you think that if you were making a decision affecting both of us that I deserved to know about it? I thought that you had decided you didn't want-"

"No!" Booth grabbed her hands and held them tight, scooting closer to her on the couch. "No, nothing could be further from the truth! I do still..I do."

"You have to know that if I had this information sooner I never would have slept with Michael. I assumed that you weren't interested, and I was feeling sorry for myself, and it just…happened." In all the years of being sexually active, this was the first time Brennan had ever regretted sleeping with someone. If she had known how much it would bother Booth, she wouldn't have even so much as had dinner with Michael.

"Bones, obviously we're having some communication issues." Booth smiled the first genuine smile she had seen on his face in weeks. "Why don't we do this…come have lunch with me, we'll try to get on solid ground again together as partners, then we'll see what happens. But we talk about it, no assumptions, no expectations. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Brennan agreed. "Slow and steady. Got it."

"Well, then. At least we got that settled. Let's go eat, I'm starving!" Booth pulled her up off the couch and slung his arm across her shoulders, leading her out into the lab, towards the doors.

Angela stood on the forensic platform watching them leave. She sighed and turned to Hodgins who was engrossed in whatever he had sitting on the slide under his microscope. "Aren't they cute? Honestly, Bren really needs to get herself some of that before someone else comes along and snaps him up."

"Yeah, sure." Hodgins replied, never looking up from the scope. "That has about as much chance of happening as you and I hooking up. Don't hold your breath."

She rolled her eyes at him and slapped his arm. "Spoilsport."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I realize that some of the stories have not been explicit renderings of the title of each theme, but they all follow in a roundabout sort of way. Really. I promise.


	10. Breathe Again

Breathe Again

Seeley Booth was irritated as hell. Even though Christmas was three days ago, he always felt like the holiday season didn't really end until after New Years. And now, the irascible Dr. Temperance Brennan was trying her hardest to get on his last nerve and completely ruin what was already shaping up to be one of the worst Christmases of his life. And considering his childhood, that was saying something.

"Bones, I am serious about this. Just because you've sat in on a few interrogations doesn't mean that you are qualified to run one all by yourself. Besides, it would be irresponsible of me to leave you in there alone with a potential killer."

"Seriously, Booth? That's what your problem is? I know you are fully aware that I am trained in three types of martial arts, and could probably defend myself better than most of your precious FBI agents ever could! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Brennan crossed her arms over her chest and dug in her heels for the fight.

Blowing an irritated breath out his nostrils, Booth leaned into her slightly. "I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. However, you are not an FBI agent, and you are not authorized to conduct an interrogation without supervision. I am also aware that the idea you have to talk to Jenkins will only work if you are there alone, but I cannot and will not allow it. End of discussion."

Brennan regarded Booth darkly. Even someone as clueless at reading people as she could see that Booth was not going to bend on this one. "Fine." She huffed. "But I need you to keep quiet and let me speak. Just sit there and look pretty, I can handle the rest."

Rolling his eyes, Booth opened the door to the observation room. "Whatever you say, Sweet Cheeks."

* * *

Two hours later, as they sat side by side on the hospital gurney, Brennan refused to look at Booth directly. Some of that reticence was by necessity, partially because she couldn't turn her head more than a few centimeters due to the immensely painful bruising on her delicate neck. She wanted to tell Booth that he had been right, that she was completely out of her depth when it came to questioning witnesses, but her enormous pride kept her mouth shut.

For his part, Booth was brooding as well, but for completely different reasons. He had desperately wanted to be wrong about Brennan in the interrogation room, despite what she believed. He wanted her to succeed, if only to see those beautiful eyes of hers sparkle in triumph. He knew that she was sitting there next to him, trying to find a way to acknowledge that he had been right all along, but he found that he needed no part of that validation. Remembering the look on Jenkins's face when he grabbed her around the neck and threw her to the ground, the way he refused to let her go, even when Booth held his gun to the man's head, until he finally hit the guy with the butt of his weapon…all of it ran in a loop through his head like it was stuck on repeat.

They both decided to break the standoff at the same time.

"Booth."

"Bones."

Chuckling a little, they both turned towards their partner, unspoken apologies and acceptances in their eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Booth asked, taking her hand and rubbing the knuckles with his thumb.

"Better." She rasped, trying not to strain her sore throat. "Thanks. For everything."

"Partners, Bones. That's what we're there for."

"I am just now realizing that. What a partnership really is all about." Brennan sighed and slid a little closer to Booth on the bed. "And I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you."

"Not as sorry as I am, about the whole thing. Really. Let's just forget it and move on."

Brennan nodded slightly, suddenly feeling very hungry. "Hey. Want to go get something to eat when they let me go?"

Booth grinned, finally relaxing for the first time in hours. "Absolutely. I could eat."


	11. Memory

Memory

Despite what she outwardly showed to the world, Temperance Brennan enjoyed a good laugh as much as the next person. And just the thought of the look on Booth's face as he sulked in the "grandma seat" next to her while she drove the rental Mustang…it made her giggle like a chemically-intoxicated schoolgirl.

He could be such a baby sometimes.

When Booth opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the relentless sunlight streaming through the windows. He slapped a hand over his face and dropped back onto the cool pillows, dreading having to get up and start another day. Warm bed, cool pillows, soft partner…wait. He sat up and looked next to him. No Brennan.

The sounds of soft singing and water running finally clued him in as to where his bedmate had gotten off to. He dearly wanted to sneak into that bathroom and join her in the shower, but he knew that she would probably kick his ass for it. They might have been progressing steadily towards something more emotional in their partnership, but seeing each other naked was not a mile marker they had passed as of yet. In fact, the only reason they had been in the same bed last night was because a pipe had burst in the hotel, and her suite had been flooded. The hotel was booked so Booth offered to share his room with her. At first she had balked, instead wanting to simply find another hotel until they flew out the next day. But once Booth turned on the charm and promised to behave as a perfect gentleman, Brennan found that she just couldn't resist. And after some uncomfortable wrangling over who would sleep on the couch and who would sleep on the bed, they both agreed that they were adults and could handle sharing.

Yeah, _right_.

After they had gone to bed, Booth lay awake for at least an hour, trying to acclimate himself to her nearness. At least one part of his body didn't seem to want to cooperate, but he eventually fell into an uneasy slumber. When he woke a few hours later, it was to the comfortable weight of Brennan's body, slung over his as if she had been made to be there. When she finally began stirring, instead of panicking like he expected, she'd snuggled up closer, sighing into his chest.

"Mmmph. What time s'it?" she mumbled.

"Early. Go back to sleep." He rubbed slow circles on her back, relaxing her back into her slumber and sending him along with her.

Smiling with the memory of her wrapped around his body for most of the night, he dragged himself out of bed and stretched comfortably, not noticing her coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy robe.

Brennan watched, fascinated, as Booth raised his arms over his head, eyes closed, and stretched his well-muscled body up towards the ceiling, groaning. _'Dear Lord, he is gorgeous.'_ She sighed inwardly. _'Even straight out of bed he's irresistible.' _ Shaking her head and grinning, she cleared her throat making him whip his head around to look at her.

"Mornin' Bones. Sleep well?"

"You know I did, you were using me for a blanket most of the night. Did I stir?" She couldn't resist bringing up their eventual sleeping positions once they were safely in the light of day.

Booth chuckled at her total lack of embarrassment about the situation. "No, you were sleeping like a rock. A beautiful rock, but a rock nonetheless."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan said, "I do so love it when you compare me to inanimate objects. It's so romantic."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He smiled cheekily. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Temperance."

"Wow. Shakespeare first thing in the morning. Very impressive, Agent Booth." Brennan felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I am surprised you know that sonnet."

"I am full of surprises, Bones. And Sonnet 18 happens to be one of my favorites. Plus, the chicks dig it." Brennan took the towel off her head and snapped it at him as he dodged her, laughing. "What? You seemed to enjoy it."

"You're incorrigible. Go take a shower, you smell." Brennan nudged him towards the bathroom. "Besides, our plane leaves in two hours. We need to get going."

"Alright, alright. Don't nag, woman. I'm going." Booth stepped into the bathroom, stopped, then stuck his head back out. "Oh, and Bones?"

"Yes, Booth?"

"You can be my blanket anytime."


	12. Insanity

Insanity

Seeley Booth shook his head again and hit the "stop" button on his VCR remote. No matter how many times he watched it, Brennan's interview from Wake Up DC the other day never got any better. In fact, it seemed to increase in its cringe factor every time. Completely disregarding the fact that she had answered the questions thrown at her so literally it hurt, Booth was particularly bothered by her declaration that she didn't want children.

Having Parker was the greatest joy of Booth's life. Beyond his job, the boy was really the only good thing he had complete pride in. So to hear a woman that he was considering starting a relationship with say that children didn't interest her…it made Booth think. Brennan was only 29 years old, so it was entirely possible that she might change her mind about the subject someday, but she'd seemed so _sure_. No doubt in her mind. And that was something Booth wasn't really willing to compromise about. Hell, he was only 34, and he knew he wanted more children. More than one more, if he could swing it.

Sighing, he lifted himself off the sofa and headed off to the shower.

~*~

Temperance Brennan lay in bed, running the events of the last few days through her mind on a continual loop. She wasn't lying to Booth when she told him that finding Donovan Decker and reuniting him with his father hadn't changed her mind about wanting children. In fact, seeing the anguish on Carl Decker's face had only solidified the feeling that she made the right choice for herself. That wasn't what was gnawing at her, however.

It was the simple fact that she was contemplating a relationship with a man who not only had one child, but probably wanted more that had her tossing and turning at 3 AM. She knew, instinctively, that Booth would love more kids. They had never discussed it, but he was definitely the wife and 2.5 kids type. Why she never saw it before was beyond her. It was true that they had acknowledged their mutual attraction before she ever knew that Parker existed, but at that point they barely knew each other. There was just _something_. Something between them that was both tangible and mysterious. And while she knew that thinking about children at this stage in the game (when they hadn't even so much as kissed yet) was premature, it was still an important point to examine.

With a sigh, she rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

~*~

Two days later, Booth and Brennan sat at the bar in Wong Foo's sharing a pu pu platter that Sid had insisted they both wanted and trying not to kill each other as Booth explained the finer points of hockey to her.

"The area in front of the goal is called a 'crease', Bones. It's not that hard to understand."

"But why call it a 'crease"? That infers something has been folded, and I can't imagine it's possible that they folded the ice, Booth."

"Arg! Never mind!" Booth stabbed a fried wonton with his chopstick and shoved it into his mouth.

Brennan rolled her eyes and turned back towards the counter. Not looking at Booth directly, she murmured quietly, "We really don't have anything in common, do we?"

Stopping mid-chew, Booth resisted the urge to answer in the negative right away. Instead, he took a moment to really think about her question.

"I disagree." He finally answered, looking her in the eye from where she watched him in the mirror over the bar.

"How? Name one thing we have in common. Just one." She returned his stare seriously, not wanting to sound like she was begging.

"Bones. Listen to me. This-' he gestured between them with his chopstick, "thing we have, in order for it to work on a professional level we have to have mutual respect, correct?" She nodded. "So, we have that. We also have a dedication to seeing justice done, right?" She agreed again. "And we have to have honesty and trust. Above all else."

Brennan regarded him silently. "Okay. But that doesn't really translate well into any other type of relationship."

He understood what she was inferring, and wondered to himself if she was reading his thoughts from last night somehow. "I can't say that I haven't thought about it. Especially the "I don't want any kids" thing."

She whipped her head to look at him, surprised that he had been sharing the same thoughts as she had the night before.

"But, I also know that if you go into a relationship thinking about what is going to go wrong, anticipating the problems instead of letting them evolve naturally and tackling them together, then no one would ever get together. Problems are always going to crop up, even with people who are exactly the same. You can't avoid that." He leaned towards her and held her eyes with his. "But you can make an effort to work together, dedicated to making things better for both of you with no reservations. Just being with each other and being happy, tackling the troubles together. As a team."

"Teammates. You mean, like…" She smiled softly.

"Partners. Yeah, Bones. Just like that."


	13. Misfortune

This is going to be a rather short one. In fact, the next few will be shorter than usual because I am trying to get them together as soon as possible. I've always wondered if I would have continued to be as engaged in the show as I am now if Booth and Brennan had jumped each other in the first season…so that's the reason for my experiment.

Oh, and I don't own Bones. Because if I did, I probably would have either gotten it moved to Showtime or ruined it.

* * *

Misfortune

His mouth met hers in a fiery kiss. An erotically gifted instrument, his tongue made love to her mouth. With rhythmic, wild, savage thrusts he deflowered it and left no question as to his claim of absolute possession.

He massaged her through her sweater, rubbing the soft wool back and forth over her fevered skin until he felt her nipple bud in his palm. He pressed it with his thumb, circled it, stroked.

"Oh, God." He released the curse through clenched teeth and stepped back, mind and body reeling. "Bones, we can't do this here. Someone will see."

Nodding blindly, Brennan walked backward towards her deck, never breaking eye contact. "Where-"

"Tonight. Your place. I'll stop at Sid's and bring food." Booth kept up the eye contact as he backed out of the office, promise smoldering in his eyes. "Seven. I'll see you then?"

Brennan gulped, nodding. She didn't trust herself to speak.

~*~

Much later that evening, as they stood over the six sets of remains that were found near an old, abandoned orphanage in Wheeling, West Virginia.

"Sorry about this, Bones. You have no idea how sorry." Booth shook his head to get the images of the morning's kiss out of his head.

Brennan was currently trying to do the same thing, to purge that memory of his lips and tongue and focus on her work. "Oh, believe me, Booth. I completely understand."

Sighing, Booth pulled his note cards and pen out of his pocket, motioning to the pit where the bodies had been found. "Initial findings, Bones?"


	14. Smile

I know that the last chapter didn't directly reference the episode it was attached to (Ep 1.12, The Superhero in the Alley) but frankly it wasn't one of my favorites from Season One and it really didn't inspire any references in me.

If you're a fan, then you'll know that this next chapter will reference episode 1.13, Woman in the Garden. An episode notable for one reason and one reason only: hot, pissed-off, protective alpha-male Seeley Booth in all his glory.

I could watch that scene with Booth and Ortez every single day.

Still don't own Bones, because if I did then Brennan would find out about the Booth and Ortez situation and do the only sensible thing…rip off her clothes and throw herself at Booth in gratitude. But that'll never happen. *sigh*

* * *

Smile

"So, are you going to tell me where you were?"

Booth looked up from the paperwork on his desk that was currently giving him a massive headache and realized that the pounding in his head was about to get a lot worse. Brennan stood in his doorway, tapping her foot and waiting expectantly for an answer.

"No." He looked back down and began working again.

"No?" She entered and sat in the chair across from him, crossing her legs and releasing an agitated breath. "Why the hell not?"

"Because you don't need to know. All you need to know is that I am sorry I missed the funeral, and that if it could have been helped I would have been on time. Nothing more." He knew she was getting more and more pissed with every word he spoke, but he would be damned if she found out that he was late because he was protecting her-something she insisted she neither needed nor wanted.

Brennan stared a hole into the top of his head as he continued with his paperwork, ignoring her glare. "So, did you go to Ortez directly or did you threaten one of his associates and have them pass the word on?"

Booth's head jerked up in surprise, giving her exactly the response she needed.

"I see. So you threatened him directly. You do realize how unbelievably dangerous that was, right? How careless and stupid you were?"

"Bones, I-"

"And do you have any understanding of how this whole thing makes me feel?" Brennan stood and walked slowly around the desk, causing him to turn to follow her, until she stopped in front of him, standing between his legs and looking down at him with an undecipherable look. She leaned down, getting her mouth as close to his ear as possible without bringing too much attention to anyone who happened to pass.

"It makes me unbelievably hot." Then she flicked his lobe with her tongue, stood, and turned around to walk out.

"Wh-" Booth gulped, not sure if he could even form a complete sentence over the combination of shock, relief and good old fashioned horny he was feeling. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She spared him a look, heavy-lidded and full of promise. "Care to join me?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brennan was surprised to see that her hand was shaking when she unlocked her door. Booth was right behind her, his hot breath fanning her softly and making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. He ran one finger down her back as she struggled to get the door to open, and when she finally succeeded he pushed her into the apartment, slamming the door behind him and picking her up like a potato sack.

"Bedroom?" He demanded, looking around. "Where?"

"Down the hall! Last door-" Her instructions were cut off by his sudden direction change as he practically ran down the hall and kicked the door open.

Booth dropped Brennan unceremoniously onto the bed, shucking his jacket and removing his shoes almost simultaneously. She laid back, arms behind her holding her up in a semi-sitting position, and watched him undress. Generally, she liked to take her lovers clothes off, getting to catalogue each and every part as she unveiled their bodies. But this…watching buttoned-down Special Agent Seeley Booth divest himself of the professional veneer he always wore, the shell he hid behind everyday…this was better than Christmas, Easter and her birthday all wrapped into one.

Booth unbuttoned his shirt, eyes never leaving hers, never wavering. When the last button was freed, he slid it off his shoulders and dropped it to the floor, revealing his well-defined chest, muscular biceps, and perfect torso to her discerning eye. _'Damn,'_ she thought. _'He's absolutely perfect.'_

Still holding her gaze, he slid his hands to his belt, sliding off the buckle and snapping the button. With a smirk, he lowered the zipper and then stepped out of the slacks, leaving the white boxer briefs in place. Finally, he stepped closer to the bed, kneeling on the edge, between her knees.

"This isn't entirely fair, you know. One of us is way overdressed." And with that he grabbed the edge of her blouse and pulled it over her head, leaving her gasping, He leaned over her, stretching his body over hers, and outlined her lips with his thumb, detailing the shape before his mouth took them under his kiss. Without preamble or apology, his tongue pressed into her mouth and moved freely, rampantly, stroking, delving, tasting all of her. Deftly, he reached beneath her and unfastened her bra, wanting to feel her soft, pale breasts directly against his chest.

"You have gorgeous breasts, Bones. They're perfect." His eyes, his words, then his hands and lips testified to that. He brushed light kisses on the soft flesh, lifting her breasts to his mouth with his palms. Her nipples beaded beneath his coaxing, and his tongue circled them in lazy contrast to the fury building inside them both.

His eyes rained liquid heat on her as they slid over her breasts, down her stomach to her waist. He released her belt, and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her slacks, lowering them down her legs and throwing them behind him to the floor.

"I already knew your legs were beautiful." he whispered playfully, hooking his thumbs in the elastic of her panties and sliding them down, letting them join the pile of clothes near the door. Pressing a soft kiss to her inner thigh, he slid his boxers off and lay down beside her, drawing a lazy finger along the side of her body, just taking in her naked body and letting her take in his.

Brennan let her hand rest on his hard, muscled chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly; in contrast to the calm way he was stroking her skin and softly kissing her shoulder. She was relieved to know that she was affecting him as much as he was affecting her. She felt like every nerve ending in her body was on fire, and he had barely touched her. And she wanted to make him feel the same way.

They caressed each other earnestly, unhurriedly, delaying the gratification by heightening the anticipation. Whispers and moans, gasps and deep releases of breath accompanied their lovemaking, until finally Booth could take no more and rolled Brennan underneath him, lips softly urgent on her breasts and nipples. He moved slowly, settling between her legs and looking into her eyes, waiting for her to acquiesce. With heavy-lidded eyes and an almost imperceptible nod, she welcomed him as he slid into her, both releasing a breath neither knew they were holding. He filled her completely, the pleasure of his possession rippling over her like trickles of sensation from a waterfall.

"Oh God, so good, Bones.." he whispered, capturing her ear lobe and gently nipping as he moved above her, building a maddening rhythm that was threatening to snap the tenuous hold he had on his control.

"Booth." She softly cried his name as he began to stroke her with shallow thrusts that gradually deepened. Had she just forgotten, or had it ever felt like this before? Her insides coiled tighter as he reached higher and higher inside her, touching her deeper than she had ever experienced.

Booth watched her face as he moved, loving the way her eyes were half-closed, then wide open again as he thrust particularly deep and she let loose a keening, deep-throated moan that had him burying his face in her neck and sucking desperately, trying to drink in every scent and taste her skin was offering.

Moments later, Brennan felt herself quicken and knew she was about to be swept away. Her limbs curled around him and she burrowed her face in his chest. "Oh! Yes, Booth! Oh God…please! Don't stop, don't stop…" she gasped as her world exploded into dazzling fragments.

Booth watched in awe as she broke apart under him, clutching him tightly, gasping his name and arching into him with abandon. It was enough to send him reeling over the edge as well, his whole body tensing as he released into her, crying out her given name like a prayer. "Temperance…God, Temperance!"

He let the sensation slowly ebb away as he kept his face pressed against her breast, dragging deep breaths into his lungs. Her own chest was heaving, forcing him to roll over and pull her close to him.

"Amazing." She breathed. "That was just-"

"Amazing. I agree." Booth snuggled her closer, not wanting to break contact with her body just yet. "Why did we wait so long to do that?"

Brennan let loose a throaty chuckle. "I have no idea. But I'm glad we did. Can you imagine waiting any longer?"

"Not in a million years. Who would deprive themselves of that for any longer than they had to?" Booth laughingly agreed. "We would have to be crazy to have waited."

"Crazy."

"Nuts."

"Certifiable."

"Yeah, and we are none of those things, Bones. In fact, I don't think I can wait another ten minutes to do that again." He grinned lecherously and flipped her under him.

Brennan gave him a lazy smile. "Don't let me stop you. I'm not crazy, you know."


	15. Silence

Okay, so…now that we've gotten the first time out of the way, I can indulge my inner smut muse and see if I can't make a few of you blush.

Just kidding…but the smut muse will be making an appearance or two here and there.

This one also only has an oblique reference to the theme, but I just thought a little Angela was warranted here.

I still don't own Bones, but you knew that already.

* * *

Silence

If there was one thing that Angela Montenegro prided herself on, besides her artistic ability, it was her ability to tell when someone had just had sex. It was an odd gift, she admitted, but it came in handy quite often.

Like now, as she watched her best friend walk into the lab with her partner.

Brennan hadn't been terribly forthcoming with information, but Angela knew instinctively that she was having sex. And on a regular basis. She just didn't know with whom.

If Angela were a betting woman, she would lay her entire paycheck on the idea that Brennan was doing Booth. She wasn't getting a sex vibe from Booth, and there was no way that a man that hot was going without, so she could only assume that Booth was one of the few people she couldn't read. Brennan, however, was an open book, sexually-speaking. And as she walked towards her office with Booth, she practically glowed. Her skin was luminescent, her eyes sparkled and she was smiling a lot more than usual. But Booth…nothing. He looked exactly the same. He gave away nothing-wait.

Wait a damn minute.

It was almost imperceptible. _But_ _there it was. _Booth had moved his hand from its usual place on Brennan's lower back, and now it rested on the gentle slope of her rear. Not low enough that just anyone would notice, but definitely blatant enough for someone who had spent the last 7 months watching the two of them like they were bugs under Hodgins' microscope. It was infinitesimal. But it was definitely there.

"Brennan!" Angela ran across the lab, sliding to a stop in front of Brennan's office. "You have been lying to me!"

Brennan turned and stared. "What in the world are you talking about, Ang? I haven't been lying to you!"

Angela glared at her best friend and began tapping her foot. "Oh, yes you have! You have been riding the Seeley Booth Express and you didn't tell me!"

Booth grabbed Angela's arm with one hand while pushing Brennan into her office with the other, only letting go long enough to close the door behind him. "Angela! What in the hell is wrong with you? Haven't you ever heard of discretion?"

Angela, for her part, refused to be intimidated by the glowering FBI agent. "Oh no, Booth. You don't get to yell at me. I'm going to get details out of Bren, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Dammit, Booth." Brennan glared at him with her hands on her hips. "She was guessing until you freaked out. Good going."

Angela did a little happy dance as Booth collapsed on the sofa and Brennan walked to her desk. "I knew it! I knew you were getting some, I just didn't know you were getting some from Booth! I am so proud of you, honey! And I promise to keep my silence! I won't tell a soul!"

"Angela. Please. Can we not talk about this at work?" Brennan wasn't sure who she was more irritated with. Angela for her complete lack of decorum, or Booth for blowing their cover. "I promise, I will go out for drinks tonight and we can have some girl talk. Honest. But right now, we have this case going on and I am still trying to deflect Goodman from knowing what we're doing. I am way too busy to listen to this right now."

Booth shook his head at the two of them and rolled his eyes. "Great. Just keep the details to a minimum, huh Bones? I have to head back to the Hoover. I'll let you know what I get from Homeland Security, okay?" He brushed a hand along her arm in lieu of kissing her goodbye and walked out the door without so much as a nod to Angela.

Angela watched Booth walk away with undisguised interest. _Very nice_. "So, Bren…quick question to tide me over until tonight. You can just hold your hands up to indicate…"

Brennan chuckled at her friend's boldness and acquiesced, holding her hands apart and smiling.

"Good Lord, Bren!" Angela was completely gob smacked. "I mean, I always suspected…fantasized, whatever. But wow…nice to know the reality more than matches up to the dream!"

Brennan sat at her desk, blush and grin firmly in place. "Oh yes. Nothing beats the reality, Ang. Nothing."


	16. Questioning

I don't think I need to remind hardcore Bones shipper fans about the next episode, Two Bodies in the Lab. The rescue scene is probably the first time I even considered that Booth and Brennan might hook up someday. Of course, had I known it was going to take another 4 seasons (maybe), I might have not gotten my hopes up right then.

And much love for Adam Baldwin in this epi, I've had a minor crush on him since he was on Angel.

One minor note, I know that Brennan was supposed to hook up with David the Cult Recruiter in this episode, but since it's my series I have chosen to ignore that little tidbit. I think you'll agree that he was creepy anyway.

I don't own Bones, but I do own a Bones coffee mug the hubby got me as a gag gift for Christmas last year. It's nice.

* * *

Questioning

Booth lay in bed listening to Brennan breathe evenly next to him. Because of her head injury she still had a small bandage on her forehead, but she still wore a peaceful look on her face while she slept. After the events of the last week, Booth was just glad that one of them was enjoying some rest.

Every time he closed his eyes, all Booth saw was Brennan, tied up and hanging from that hook in the warehouse. The terror in her eyes, the determination in Kenton's…it was all he could do to fight the nightmares about what might have happened had they been one minute later.

Only slightly less important to him was the fact that Hodgins had seen their little reunion in the warehouse, and had been covertly trying to eek information out of the two of them ever since. They had agreed to keep this thing between them a secret for now, and Angela had kept her word and held their confidence, but the bug man was a different story. Booth knew that if he just ignored Hodgins he would continue to push for answers, but if they told him…everyone would know. The guy was not discreet.

Sighing, Booth threw back the covers and got out of bed, finally giving in to the insomnia that had been plaguing him. Brennan shifted slightly, but didn't wake, so he crept into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

This…"thing", whatever it was between him and Brennan, was yet another weight on his already heavy mind. They didn't really talk about whatever it was that they were doing. Sure, they talked…especially in bed, when they were cuddled up after making love. She shared more about her parents, showed him pictures of her life before they had left. He told her a little about his childhood, but not much. Not enough to really open himself up.

And that was the crux of the problem. Well, he didn't know if it was actually a problem, but he certainly had been holding something back from her. Deep down, he knew why. She was amazing. Understanding, generous, intelligent, more down-to-earth than she showed most people…and he was deathly afraid that he was falling in love with her. Stupid in love with her. But she didn't seem to feel anything near that way about him. Sure, she showed him great passion while they were alone, and she looked at him with definite affection, but he was never certain how deep that affection ran. And they were both too…what? Chicken? Intimidated? Downright terrified? to talk about it. At least with each other.

Brennan rolled over to cuddle, instead finding cool sheets and no Booth. She saw a dim light coming from under the bedroom door, and knew he was unable to sleep. Again. This was the third night in a row that he had gotten up and gone to the living room. She knew he was still thinking about what Kenton had done, and she could definitely sympathize. When she closed her eyes at night, all she saw was Booth lying prone on her kitchen floor, flames coming from his body. She still couldn't believe that he had left the hospital to come save her, as badly as he was injured. She didn't know of anyone she'd ever had in her life who had done something like that for her. Certainly not a lover, anyway.

Lover. Is that what Booth was to her? Just another lover in a string of lovers she had enjoyed since she was 22? Although she would never admit it aloud, at least not right now, she knew Booth was more than just a satisfying sexual partner to her. Check that. Monumentally satisfying. She had no illusions about Booth being the best she had ever had. But it wasn't just his technique, which was exemplary. It was the connection she felt to him whenever he touched her, wherever he touched her, when he kissed her…as if she were cherished. Adored. It was beyond anything she knew before him. And she knew why. She was falling in love with him. She mentally kicked herself for being so sentimental, but it was true and she couldn't deny it. He was the first thing she thought of when she woke and the last thing that crossed her often exhausted mind before she went to bed. Damn him.

She just wished she knew if he felt even a fraction of what she was just beginning to admit to herself that she felt about him.

Getting out of bed and throwing on a robe, she tiptoed out to the living room. He was idly flipping channels on the television and staring off into space.

"Hey."

His head whipped around to stare at her. "Hey yourself. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"If you mean by not being in bed when I reached for you, then yes. You woke me." She sat across from him on the coffee table and bumped his knee with hers. "Are you okay? Can't sleep?"

"Nah. Still not comfortable lying down. The shoulder's okay, it's the ribs. Makes it hard to breathe."

"I'm sorry. Did you try to sleep sitting up? That might help. I can get more pillows, prop you up…" Brennan went to stand, but he reached for her hand and stopped her.

"Its okay, Bones. I'm fine. Really." He patted the seat next to him. "Want to keep me company for a few minutes before I try to lie down again?"

"Sure." She sat on the sofa, leaning into him and resting her hand on his leg. She began absently tracing circles on his thigh, trying to get up the nerve to say what was on her mind.

Booth laid his head back on the headrest and soaked in her presence. The light of the living room chased away some of his demons, while her light touch on his leg held back the rest. "Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what it is that we're doing here?"

She didn't even try to pretend she didn't know what he meant. "No. Yes. Well…sometimes, I think-" She took a deep breath. "I guess I'm not sure."

"Good." He smiled softly down at her. "Because I haven't a fucking clue myself."

Brennan chuckled. "I guess not, if you're using profanity. Very unlike you."

"I'm sorry, sometimes it just slips out and –"

"No, don't be sorry. It doesn't bother me. I've been known to swear a time or two. We're adults, its fine." She took a breath. "And I don't have a fucking clue, either."

Laughing, Booth hauled himself up and offered her his hand. "I guess it's a little late to be getting into this discussion, huh?"

She gratefully took his hand, stood, and carefully wrapped her arms around him. "I agree." Looking up at him, she continued. "But that doesn't mean that we still don't need to have it. Just not right now."

Nodding, Booth led her down the hall and back to bed. "You're right, Bones. Not right now."


	17. Blood

First of all, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad everyone has been sticking with me on this series, as out-of-canon as it is. I'm especially grateful to Nyre the Black Rose, who is always supportive of my writing.

This chapter falls right after the events in The Woman in the Tunnel, although I won't really be referencing the actual episode itself. I think you'll see why.

As always, I don't own Bones.

* * *

Blood

"Booth!" Brennan whispered. "Something is wrong!" She nudged his arm again, finally getting him to open his eyes and try to focus on her.

"Wha? Bones? What's wrong with what?" Booth struggled to sit up, blinking furiously.

"Booth! My stomach…it hurts so badly…something is wrong!" Brennan gasped the last word and leaned over, holding her abdomen tightly.

Booth's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. "Jesus…okay, hang on, babe. Lets get dressed and…should I call an ambulance or do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No ambulance! No!" Brennan sat back up in alarm, gripping his forearm like a vice and digging her nails into his flesh. "Please…just hand me some clothes…"

Booth literally jumped out of bed, grabbing random clothes and throwing them on the bed. "Bones, let me help you. Hang on…" He turned her legs so they were dangling over the edge of the bed and started putting her sweats on. "Honey, you're going to have to stand up so I can get these all the way up."

Nodding tightly, Brennan placed a hand on his shoulder for support and pulled herself upright. Booth finished dressing her lower half and then pulled a sweatshirt over her head. "Forget wearing a bra, Bones. They'll just take it off you anyway."

After settling her gently back onto the bed, he grabbed his clothes, threw them on, and grabbed his shoes. Giving Brennan a wary look, he asked her, "Do you want me to call Ang?"

"No, not yet. We just need to-" Gasping again, Brennan clutched her midsection and groaned. "Let's go, Booth. Now."

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Booth leaned over and swept Brennan into his arms, grabbing his keys and wallet off the dresser as they passed. "Don't argue, Temperance. This is faster."

He carried her down to the car, setting her down only long enough to unlock the car door and open it. He placed her inside, ran to the driver's side and jumped in, flipped on the siren and gunned the engine.

An hour later, they were situated in an emergency room cubicle, Brennan lying sideways on the bed while Booth sat on a chair next to her, holding her hand tightly. The nurse had helped Brennan change into a hospital robe, and now they were just waiting for the doctor.

Booth ran his thumb over her knuckles, trying to soothe her nerves. "You okay, babe? Can I get you anything?"

Shaking her head in the negative, Brennan desperately tried to come up with different scenarios as to what could be wrong with her. Appendicitis was her first guess. Although not fatal, it would probably require surgery, which just pissed her off. All her other options were even worse.

Brennan was jerked out of her dark thoughts by the arrival of the doctor. He stuck out his hand and shook Booth's, then placed a hand on Brennan's shoulder. "Dr. Brennan. I am Dr. Jim Matthews. What seems to be the problem?"

Brennan tried to sit. "Pain in my abdomen, radiating out from around here." She pointed to her right side. "It's been getting worse the last half hour or so."

"Mmm. Okay. Lets take a look, figure out what's wrong, and get you some pain medication. Alright?" Dr. Matthews looked at Brennan with kind eyes. She nodded in response and laid back so he could examine her.

Pressing on her right side, starting at one point and going in circles, Dr. Matthews asked Brennan to try and pinpoint the worst of the pain. When she never really indicated any localized point, he looked at her intently. "Dr. Brennan. Is it at all possible that you might be pregnant?"

Brennan's heart almost stopped in her chest. Her eyes immediately flew to Booth, who had what she assumed was the exact same gob smacked look on his face as she had on hers. "Um…I suppose it's possible. My last period was…oh, God." Brennan dropped her head back on the pillow and held back a sob. "It's definitely possible."

Dr. Matthews nodded. "Alright. Please don't panic or make any assumptions right now, okay? We still have to rule out appendicitis, among other things. You just relax, and I'll get the ultrasound machine and send a nurse in with something to make you more comfortable. Alright, Temperance?"

Nodding again, Brennan kept her eyes tightly shut, willing the tears that were threatening back again. She couldn't even look at Booth right now.

The nurse came right in after the doctor, deftly inserted an IV and got Brennan started on painkillers. "If you need anything, just push the button there." She said, indicating the cord next to the bed. Brennan shook her head, eyes still closed.

After the nurse left, Booth stood and sat down on the bed next to her. "Bones? Move over, babe."

Brennan opened her eyes and stared into his. Booth was looking at her intently, an emotion she didn't recognize gracing his features. She moved over without speaking, and Booth lay back with her, pulling her close and settling next to her, forehead to forehead.

"Now listen to me, Temperance." He made her hold his gaze, swiping the tears that finally fell from her burning eyes off her cheeks. "No matter what this is, no matter what is happening, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone, and you never will be again. Got that?"

A sob escaped her throat at his words, and she desperately held onto the hope that he was telling her the truth. "Booth…I don't know…what if, if…" Brennan buried her head in his chest and let herself cry. Great, gulping sobs that seemed to come from her toes were wrenched out of her, and she was powerless to stop them.

"Shhhh…..its okay, love. It's okay." Booth rubbed circles on her back and whispered in her ear, calming her and himself at the same time. "Whatever happens, it's you and me."

Eventually Brennan was able to lift her head and look back up at Booth. Her heart broke a little when she saw that he had tears in his eyes as well. "Okay. I'll be fine. We'll be fine." She nodded over and over again, trying to convince them both.

After almost a half hour, Dr. Mitchell returned with the ultrasound machine. Booth stood up from the bed and returned to his chair, still holding her hand. "Okay, Temperance. Just relax and we'll see what's going on here. The gel might be a little cold."

The doctor moved the wand along her abdomen slowly, looking for the source of the pain. "Oh, my. Temperance. Can you see this spot right here?" He indicated a small smudge on the screen. "This is an ectopic pregnancy. I'm so sorry."

Booth looked at the screen, confused. "What does that mean? Ectopic?"

The doctor wiped the gel from Brennan's stomach as he explained. "An ectopic pregnancy means that the fertilized egg has implanted in the fallopian tube rather than the uterus. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do to save the pregnancy."

Booth's stomach dropped and he looked at Brennan, whose eyes were closed again, one arm thrown over her face. "Bones? You okay? You with me?"

She nodded again. "Okay. That's my girl. So, " he continued, addressing the doctor. "What is the course of action?"

Dr. Mitchell looked to Booth, letting Brennan compose herself. "Well, most of the time we would perform laparoscopy to remove the fetus, but since Temperance is only a few weeks along, I think we should try medicine first." Looking to Brennan, he explained. "I'll start you on methotrexate as soon as we get your hCG levels back and you should be able to go home in a few hours."

Brennan finally sat up and looked to the doctor. "What are my chances of having a healthy pregnancy in the future?" Booth looked shocked by her question, but he kept quiet and waited for the doctor to answer.

"Actually, although there is some risk of having another ectopic pregnancy, it's slimmer if we use medicine as treatment this time. Surgery could cause scar tissue, which will impede the egg's movement down the tube. This way, we can avoid that complication, and you should have a lot less trouble having a uterine pregnancy in the future." The doctor smiled at Brennan and patted her leg. "I'll send the nurse back in to administer the methotrexate and we'll discuss the possible side effects of the medicine. Okay?"

"Thank you, Dr. Mitchell. You've been very helpful." Brennan said quietly. After the doctor left the room, she finally chanced a look at Booth. He looked equal parts saddened and shell-shocked. "Are you okay, Booth?"

"Me? Temperance, this isn't about me, I'm more worried about you. I just wish-" Booth shook his head and stood, pacing the floor and looking anywhere but at her.

"Seeley." When she spoke his name, his head jerked around. "Look at me. Sit here, please." She patted the edge of the bed. Booth sat down as ordered, taking her hand again and worrying the knuckles under his thumb.

"I love you." It was spoken quietly, definitively. He held back the gasp he felt bubble up and waited for her to continue. "I do. And I don't know if this is the time for such declarations, but it needed to be said. And as for this not being about you? Booth, this was your baby, too. I know the kind of man you are, and I know you feel the loss as keenly as I. Please don't neglect your own feelings in favor of mine. It's not fair to either of us."

Booth pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth slowly. "I love you, too Bones. I think I have since the moment we met, even though love at first sight is totally illogical." He smiled softly at her short laugh, pulling back so she could see the sincerity in his face. "And I do feel the loss of our child. But you are the most important person in this, and I am not going to argue with you about it. Just let me be the alpha male for once and worry about you."

Brennan was quiet for a minute; just enjoying what she thought was going to be an awkward moment for them. She knew that Booth was going to ask about her questions to the doctor, but for now she was content to seek comfort in the arms of the only man who had ever made her feel completely safe and cared for.


	18. Rainbow

Once again, thanks for all the positive reviews. I almost didn't want to go there with the pregnancy, but I wanted to accomplish two things with that chapter. One was to have Brennan be the first to declare her love, because I think that's how it'll play out on the show…and two, do a pregnancy/loss storyline set back in Season One when, in my opinion, Brennan was a lot more open and accessible.

As the seasons have progressed, its always seemed to me that Brennan's character became _more _rational and stilted (before veering back to improving in that area, as she did in late Season 4/Early Season 5) and Booth became less stilted and more outwardly friendly. I'm not sure if that was by design, to show Booth's reticence about dealing with "squints" and how he eventually warmed up to them, or because the writers have added more of David Boreanaz's actual personality into the character. Maybe a little of both. No matter which it is I've always found that dichotomy fascinating.

So I incorporated that feeling into this project, if only to satisfy my own curiosity as to how the show would have played out had they started hooking up sooner, and with the personalities they displayed at first.

This chapter is set right in the middle of the events of The Skull in the Desert. I couldn't think of any better person to give the proper perspective on the Booth/Brennan relationship than Angela, their biggest cheerleader.

You know the drill. I don't own Bones. But I do have the exact pair of Paul Smith socks that DB is wearing in Harbingers. Completely by accident, of course. I am not a stalker.

* * *

Rainbow

There were a few certain truths that Angela Montenegro knew about her best friend, Dr. Temperance Brennan. The first and foremost was that Brennan is and always will be a loyal and dedicated friend. No matter what happened, Angela knew that she could count on Bren for anything. The proof of that was evidenced by her friend's sleeping form on the pull-out in the living room of the vacation home Angela shared with her boyfriend, Kurt. Brennan had come with no hesitation, without reservation…and Angela had not been the least bit surprised.

Secondly, Brennan was a pit bull when it came to finding the truth in death. To some, that might sound either morbid or overly altruistic, depending on your personal point of view. But Angela knew that it all stemmed from the loss of Brennan's own family when she was young. The not knowing was excruciating to her, and she dedicated her life to making sure that no one else had to suffer the same fate.

And finally, Angela knew without a shadow of a doubt that, despite what most people thought about Temperance Brennan, she was not a cold fish. She is warm, and loving and fun. If you really took the time to get to know her. And judging by how closely he was snuggled up against her on the small bed, Special Agent Seeley Booth had obviously bothered to take the time.

Watching the two of them in front of her, Angela felt a little bit of joy, sadness and jealousy. Joy that her friend had found someone that really understood and loved her, sadness that they still had that closeness together and she no longer had Kurt to share that with, and jealousy that Booth was now closer to Brennan than Angela herself could ever be. The joy won out by a long shot. If anyone had told Angela that her reticent, standoffish best friend would end up falling in love with someone like Seeley Booth, she would have laughed in their face. Repeatedly.

But now…Angela had had the opportunity to watch them together and she was convinced that they had found each other for a reason. Fate, providence, kismet…she didn't know if she even believed in any of that stuff. But she did believe in Booth and Brennan.

It was the little things. Booth bringing Brennan lunch when he knew she was skipping meals, Brennan buying a stupid looking pair of socks she happened to see that reminded her of Booth, the two of them standing up for each other in the face of any and all resistance or danger…whatever life threw at them they seemed to take it in stride, and it only made them stronger. Even losing the baby had strengthened them. Brennan had confessed to Angela that she told Booth she loved him while they sat grieving in that hospital room, and while Angela thought it a little overly dramatic, it fit perfectly into the Booth/Brennan relationship. They always needed some sort of catalyst to set things in motion for them, even if it was something as horrific as losing a child.

While Angela watched them, Booth began to stir. That was another thing that floored her. Even though he was involved with her best friend, Angela couldn't believe that Booth had dropped everything to come across the country to help her. If anything, it made Angela herself fall a little in love with him. She didn't think they even made men like Booth anymore, and yet here he was, in the flesh, staring back at her with an inquisitive look on his face. Oops.

"Hey, Ang. Are you alright?" Booth sat up carefully, not wanting to wake Brennan.

Angela crossed to the sofa in front of the bed. "Yeah. I'm alright. I just…I don't know. I guess I'm a little…I really don't know how I feel right now."

Booth nodded, got up from the bed and grabbed Angela by the hand. "C'mon, let's go to the kitchen and have some coffee. Don't want to wake Sleeping Beauty."

Angela followed Booth into the small kitchen, choosing to ignore the fact that he wasn't wearing anything but boxers and a tank. "Sit. I'll make the coffee."

Booth busied himself with the task at hand, shooting Angela furtive glances and trying to come up with some kind of small talk. Angela decided to help him out.

"So, Booth…I need to thank you for coming all this way. I know you probably had better ways to spend your week, but…"

"Angela. Stop it." Booth sat next to her and took her hand; rubbing her knuckles and making her look him in the eye. "Nothing is more important than this. And we will find out what happened to Kurt. I promise."

She sighed and smiled slightly. "You really are a knight in shining armor, aren't you?"

Booth colored slightly at the compliment and stood to get their mugs. "Let's not exaggerate. It's simple, really." He looked at her, holding the coffeepot in midair. "Bones loves you. I love Bones. So, by association, I love you too. And I would do anything for the people I love."

Angela couldn't have been more smitten if she tried. She only hoped that her best friend knew what kind of a man she had, and held onto him tightly with both hands.


	19. Grey

First and foremost, I want to thank all the reviewers. While I don't do this solely for recognition, it's nice to have and you've been extremely generous with your praise and critiques. Special thanks to Nyre the Black Rose (as always), CheriGoodman, RowdyRomantic and celticgina for your consistent support.

Finally, while this chapter is set right after The Man With the Bone, I didn't really use much of it for reference here. I wanted to wrap up (as much as is possible anyway) the miscarriage storyline and give it a satisfying conclusion. I hope I've done that.

I don't own Bones, but I think we can all agree that I should.

* * *

Grey

Watching Brennan eat the duck comfrey that Sid had whipped up for her, Booth found himself lost in thoughts that he was afraid he could never vocalize. Ever since she had lost the baby, she had seemed a little distant. Not so much that a less sensitive man would notice, but enough for Booth's radar to go ballistic. He knew the last case had been especially rough on him, so he could only imagine how she had handled it. He had to imagine, because she refused to talk about it. Her talent with compartmentalization was admirable, but sometimes it just fucking pissed him off. He was desperately worried about her, but didn't have a clue about how to bring up the subject without destroying her.

Brennan was looking at Booth out of her peripheral vision, knowing that he was trying to figure something out about her. He always got _that look_ on his face…she could never describe it, but she instinctively knew when he was trying to puzzle something out. He wouldn't ask, and while it made her love him all the more, it made her want to smack herself in the face. She was a smart woman and she knew she was hurting him by refusing to talk about the baby they'd lost. At first, she had obsessed about comforting him. In the hospital right after, making sure that he was okay was what kept her from losing her mind. And how ironic was that? She had never wanted children. Thought it was irresponsible to bring children into a world as crazy as this one had become. Loved her career and didn't wish to derail it with additional responsibilities. However…no matter how irrational it was, her heart ached desperately for the child she had lost. That _they_ had lost. And if she felt this way, now…Booth must be in agony. Shame washed over her as she realized how selfish she had been.

"How's the duck, Bones?" Booth finally tired of the uncomfortable silence that was permeating them.

"Mmm. Great, as always. Sid is a genius." Brennan acknowledged Booth's irritation over the lack of conversation with a small smile. He hated quiet between them. "How is your pie, as if I really have to ask."

Booth let a slight chuckle escape. "Perfect. Want a bite?" He knew she wouldn't, but could never resist offering.

"Ew. You know better." She wrinkled her nose, letting herself fall headfirst into the well-loved argument about her aversion to his favorite dessert. "It does smell wonderful however."

"The smell is half the appeal. Warm cherry pie…they should make a candle that smells like that."

"I think they do, actually. Probably at that candle store in the mall. They have everything."

"Yankee Candle?"

"That's it."

"That place always smells so good."

"Are we really talking about candles?"

"Apparently."

"My heart is broken, Booth."

He froze, not knowing what finally brought the subject to the forefront, but not wanting to say the wrong thing and lose this opportunity to get them back to good. So he went with his gut.

"Mine too, Bones." He decided to go for broke. "I can't believe how much it hurts."

"I'm sorry I haven't wanted to talk about it. I know you do."

He reached across the table and took her hand. It felt so cold. "It's okay. And please don't be sorry. I know you go at your own pace, and I am a very patient man."

"You would have to be to put up with me." Brennan shook her head, still amazed that this warm, generous, sensitive man was with her…the cold, rational scientist who was terrible at feelings and relating to the living.

Booth sighed, dropping her hand and sliding across the booth to wrap his arms around her. She gratefully returned the embrace, not realizing she was shaking until he held her close. "I don't 'put up with' you, Bones. I love you. And whatever you're feeling is the right thing. Don't doubt that."

Her head was lying on his shoulder so her mouth was right next to his ear. "I never wanted children." She whispered. "But knowing that we lost that…that a part of both of us was taken away…it makes me want to rethink that opinion."

Booth wasn't surprised. Despite what Brennan believed, he knew that their baby had begun to change how she viewed things. Underneath it all, he suspected that was why she withdrew a little from him. And that was something he was okay with. Undertaking such a huge paradigm shift in your beliefs had to be hard to handle.

He stroked her hair and held her closer. "I think you would be an amazing mom, Bones. But this…what we have? It's perfect the way it is right now. I don't want you to feel like you have to do or say anything to make me feel better or to soothe me. You and me, we're good."

Releasing the breath she didn't even know she was holding, Brennan lifted her head and looked Booth in the eye. "Thank you, Seeley." She sat back and picked up her fork again. "But this is something I want to talk about again, at another time. I'm not as scared of the discussion as I thought I would be."

Booth smiled and started in on his own food again. "Anything you want, Bones. Anything you want."


	20. Fortitude

Ah, I've so been looking forward to this episode. I loved The Man in the Morgue, if only because it's entirely hot that Booth rushed right out to save the day. I mean really, what kind of man runs off to New Orleans for a woman he barely knows? I think Booth was already half in love with Brennan by the time we got to this episode, which if you're keeping score was 19. I know the chapter count doesn't match the episode count, but Chapter One was their introduction and I plan on completely ignoring The End in the Beginning, so the episodes and chapter titles should match up by the time I get to the 100th episode. Which, at the rate I'm going, will have been aired months before I finish.

As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. Especially celticgina, who suggested I let my smut muse go…this chapter is for her.

I don't own Bones, but if I did I know I would have written the "Brennan stripping Booth" scene in tonight's episode just as it is.

* * *

Fortitude

Brennan wasn't sure if she was relieved or angry at Booth for hiding her mother's earring that he'd found at Graham's house. She supposed that if it were her and the situations were reversed, she would have done the same thing for him, so the internal argument she was having was moot.

After Booth had left the Jeffersonian that night, Brennan had stayed and chatted a bit longer with Angela, Zack and Hodgins. They all agreed that what Booth had done was above and beyond, and it looked to Brennan like Angela was going to cry. After saying goodnight, Brennan closed up her office and headed out into the night. She could only think of one place she wanted to be.

~*~

Booth sat on his sofa trying to remember the last good night's sleep he had gotten. He was pretty sure it had been the night before Bones had left for New Orleans. He'd tried to convince her to go with him to Hawaii for vacation instead of trotting off to identify bodies, but his admiration of her selflessness won out and he let it go, even taking her to the airport, where they engaged in a fairly public make-out session in the First Class lounge before she boarded.

Ever since then, he'd been up and down night after night, worrying about what she was doing and with whom. He wasn't worried about her being unfaithful, but he knew she had terrible people skills and always wondered what kind of people she was running into on her other jobs. Combine that with the fact that he hated sleeping without her and it was understandable that he was exhausted.

After giving her back her mother's earring earlier, he'd wanted to wait for her at the car so they could go home together, but he decided that for once, she could come to him. As childish as it sounded, even to him, he wanted her to need him. Needed her to need him. And while she told him quite regularly that she loved him, her coolness sometimes made him doubt just a little that she felt as intensely for him as he did for her.

He was broken out of his depressing reverie by a knock at his door. Standing to answer it, he knew it was her and a surge of affection welled up in him almost unbidden. She did need him, and he knew he should have known that all along.

"Hey." She stood awkwardly inside the doorway, waiting for him to move aside so she could enter. She had her suitcase with her, obviously intending on staying for awhile.

He moved so she could put her luggage down, and then led her to the kitchen. "Are you hungry, Bones? You didn't eat anything on the plane."

"Mmm. Maybe." Brennan watched him carefully as he rummaged through the fridge, one hand resting on the door and the other on his hip. _'God, even without trying he is incredibly sexy.' _She thought.

"How's about one of my famous omelettes?" He grinned over the fridge door and began taking eggs and cheese out, setting them on the counter.

"Booth."

He turned to look at her, and immediately caught the smoldering look in her eye as desire. She gestured to one of his kitchen chairs, silently bidding him to sit. Instantly worried that she wanted to have a serious discussion about something, he nevertheless sat down where she asked and waited.

Brennan turned to him and suddenly swung one leg over his lap, settling herself on top of him, groin to groin. He immediately began to harden, and his hands went of their own accord directly to her hips, holding her in place.

"Bones?" He wasn't sure if she was initiating something, or just trying to hold him down. At this point, both options looked viable to him.

"Ssshhhh, Booth. Just let me do this, okay?" She began running her finger along his jaw line, tracing his mandible with her fingertip and contemplating her words carefully. "Listen. What you did for me…coming down to New Orleans after I called, no one has ever done anything like that for me. And picking up my mother's earring? That was…" She kissed his neck and ran her tongue along his jaw to his earlobe, nipping it lightly. "It was the most romantic thing I've ever seen in my life. I don't know if I'll ever be able to say that I deserve you."

Booth closed his eyes against the assault she was waging on his senses. Her light perfume and the scent of her hair were driving him close to crazy. "Bones, I love you. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I would kill for you, I would die for you. Always remember that." He leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers, taking in her tear-filled eyes. "You're the one."

The next thing Booth knew, his t-shirt was being ripped from his body and Brennan was standing up to remove her pants and shirt. "Stay there. Don't move." she ordered. She dropped to her knees and worked on his belt buckle, getting his pants open and pulling them off him, along with his boxers, in one sweeping gesture.

She sat back down on his lap, cradling his now raging erection between her thighs and taking his mouth hungrily in hers, sucking and nipping at his lips. She rocked her hips back and forth, his penis sliding between her already wet folds, drawing a gasping groan from both their lips.

She lifted herself up just enough to grasp his hardness and slid him inside her with a groan, dropping her body back down to take him completely. "Booth…I love you so much, I can't live without you anymore…." Brennan was not a woman who exaggerated for effect, so her sweeping pronouncement left Booth reeling. "There isn't anyone else…there will never be anyone else…you're my other half." She moaned deep in her throat as he jerked his hips up to meet her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding on for dear life.

"God, Bones…you're so beautiful. Keep going, baby, don't stop…" Booth had only a tenuous hold on his impending orgasm, but he wanted to watch her break apart in front of him first, so he began whispering in her ear, desperate to hear the keening wail that always accompanied her coming. "Come on, baby…let me feel you, come for me, Bones…"

"Oh, Booooth…." She locked her hips against his and he felt her muscles begin to contract around him, her wetness flooding him completely. "Oh, yes, yes, yeeeees!" She bounced against him again and again, trying to draw his orgasm out to go with hers. "Please…come for me, now!"

He buried his head against her breasts and moaned her given name over and over as he shot into her, groaning at the feeling of her still-fluttering walls milking him of every last drop. "Baby…"

Gasping for air, they both paid their heads on each other's shoulders, holding tight as the tremors let up and they began to fade, from exhaustion both physical and mental.

"Mmmm. Booth. Amazing." For someone with an astronomically high IQ, she suddenly couldn't put a sentence together.

"Always is with you, Temperance." Giving her one more hot, wet kiss, he gently moved her so he could stand, and lifted her into his arms, heading back towards his bedroom.

"Booth, what are you doing?" Brennan sighed, settling into his arms comfortably.

He smiled down at her as he settled her into his bed. "Sleep now, heavy discussions later." He crawled in next to her and pulled her close, cradling her head on his chest. "Good night, Bones. I love you."

"I love you too, Booth. Sweet dreams."


	21. Vacation

**I'm sorry that this update was so long in coming. As usual, I overextended myself and now I have four different fics that I'm working on all at once. Hopefully I can get all of them updated in the next few days. This one was the oldest, so it gets to go first.**

**And as always, I don't own Bones. And I'm hating the holiday hiatus. This bites.**

Vacation

Generally, a vacation was supposed to be a decadent way to get away from it all. From all the trials and stresses and day-to-day irritations that plagued everyone. But when those stresses included attending the funeral of an innocent 15 year old girl who shouldn't have even been sick, a break from the everyday was no longer decadent, it was almost a necessity. It hadn't been that long since Booth had been to Jamaica, but he had gone there all alone and he was determined that the next time he went he would take someone he cared about with him. Luckily Brennan had been just as determined to get away and was more than willing to come with him.

Standing on the balcony of the bungalow they had rented on the private beach, Booth watched as Brennan walked along the surf wearing a tiny dark blue bikini and nothing else. God, but she was beautiful. Her auburn hair waved in the breeze and her hips swayed with her aimless steps along the pristine sands. She held her sandals in her hand, swinging them to and fro as she gazed off into the coming sunset.

Booth was sure that, with the exception of the day his son was born, he had never been happier than he was at that exact moment.

As if hearing his thoughts, Brennan suddenly looked up and smiled at him. He waved in return and watched her with hungry eyes as she sashayed back up to the deck attached to the house. "Booth, are you getting hungry? I'm suddenly starving."

"Well, considering the amount of physical activity we've been indulging in for the last three days, you should be starving." Booth gave her his sexiest charm smile and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

With a laugh, Brennan slid open the doors from the deck and entered the house, choosing not to acknowledge his comment. As much as she loved the sexy banter he enjoyed engaging in, her thoughts were as far from sex as they could be. And she was certain that if Booth knew just where her thoughts were, he would probably pass out from shock.

As she was walking on the beach alone, Brennan thought about the path her life had taken from the time her parents and brother left until this moment. Her mind went over all the men she had met and bedded, some out of affection, some out of the need for nothing more than sexual release, some out of a sense of loneliness. None, however, measured up to the man who stood on the balcony of their beach house watching her right that minute. At first, Booth had annoyed her. He was cocky, overly self-assured and resistant to her copious expertise. They struggled to work together, and now that they had found not only common ground in their work but love as well, her thoughts of Booth had become decidedly more generous. She knew how loving, kind and good he really was. How his tough exterior was merely a cover for the sensitive and a little damaged man buried deeper than anyone could imagine. But there was something else about him that attracted her more than his good looks, gorgeous body and kind heart. It was his loyalty. Loyalty to her, his son, even the Squints. Whenever Seeley Booth put his cards on the table, he was all-in. And she absolutely loved that about him. She had always been a woman who tried to do things all the way, and to find her match in Booth she counted herself incredibly lucky.

So she decided that she should be excused for letting her thoughts wander to what it might be like to be married to him. When the thought first occurred to her, completely unbidden, she actually felt herself blush. She didn't know if it was from embarrassment or from shock, but that the thought popped into her head at all was stunning. Married. Someone's wife. Legally bound to another human being, ostensibly for life. The idea used to make her stomach sick and offended her independent sensibilities. But with Booth…knowing that he would only respect her, love her and treat her as nothing less than his equal and not his property, the whole idea sounded a lot less like prison and more like heaven.

Sighing and shaking her head, Brennan stepped into the large kitchen in the beach house, meeting Booth who had come from the upstairs balcony to join her in finding something to make for dinner.

"Something on your mind, Bones? You look almost pensive." Booth already knew that she was thinking hard about something, he just didn't have a guess as to what.

"Yes, I was thinking about marriage. And how I am not as adverse to the institution as I once was."

Booth had heard the phrase, 'You could have knocked me over with a feather' before, but this was the first time he had ever actually experienced it. "Really."

"Yes. Before, I had only thought of marriage as an archaic institution devised to enslave women and make them subservient to men. However, being in this relationship with you, a man who values who I am as a woman and as a professional, who respects me and my beliefs even when they are diametrically opposite to your own, I now can see the appeal. That's all." Brennan spared Booth a quick glance as she went to root around in the fridge for something to make for dinner. The look of shock on his face was tempered with something else, but she didn't stare long enough to analyze it.

"Hmmm." That was all Booth could think to say. "Good to know. So, what's for dinner, Bones?"


	22. Mother Nature

Well, my muse decided that it was time to start updating some old stories, apparently. And since this one doesn't require me to move a story forward, precisely, I thought it was a good place to start catching up. I missed Booth and Bones from this universe, actually.

This chapter takes place after The Soldier on the Grave. It's sort of short, but I needed it to move my story arc idea forward.

I don't own Bones, sadly enough.

* * *

Mother Nature

Temperance lay in bed and listened to the storm rage outside the bedroom windows. She had felt Booth next to her tossing and turning, but instinctively knew that he was working something out on his own and she refrained from touching him.

Around 2 AM he finally gave up and pulled himself softly out of bed, trying not to disturb Brennan, thinking she was still sleeping. She turned her head and watched as he quietly opened the French doors leading to her covered terrace and stepped out into the slowing rain. Her heart ached as he rested his hands on the metal railing and bowed his head, letting the wetness soak his hair and run down his back in rivulets. She debated joining him for a few minutes, but when his shoulders started shaking her decision was made.

Temperance walked softly out onto the damp concrete, stopping a few steps behind him and hesitantly placing a hand soothingly on his muscled back. His head rose a little, but he didn't jump as she had expected. It was if he knew she was there already.

"I can hear that boy screaming sometimes." He didn't turn, but he did take one hand off the railing and reached for her. She wrapped her arms around his back and pay against him, offering the only comfort she could. The sobs that were wracking his body were heartbreaking, and she absently wondered if the men who had sent him to take Raddick out had any idea of the actual cost their orders incurred.

She released her hold on him long enough to reach into the door and hit a button on the wall. The canvas cover over the terrace began to retract just as the rain began to fall harder.

He turned and looked at her questioningly, letting the rain run down his face unabated. "How did you-"

She took him back in her arms and spoke softly, haltingly. "I like to stand in the rain sometimes. I don't know why, but it feels like it's washing all the bad things away. All the insecurities, all the darkness, all the fears...it's like the rain makes it all new and fresh and not so scary anymore. You know?"

She looked up into his face, rain mixed with tears running down her cheeks, expecting anything but the look he was giving her. He was gazing her with so much love, so much emotion that it almost staggered her. "You're amazing." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"No, you are amazing, Booth." She placed a finger over his lips when he tried to speak. "No, listen. You may think less of yourself for what you had to do, but I don't. I never could. You saved literally hundreds of lives, people you didn't know and never will, all because it was _right._ There are very few men on this planet who can say that. And the fact that it haunts you? It only makes you eve more rare. You care about doing what is right, no matter the cost to your own sanity, and I couldn't possibly love, respect and admire you more for that. I am honored to even know you, Seeley."

Booth's breath hitched in his chest and he softly caressed her cheek. "I adore you, Temperance. You're the only thing besides my son that keeps me tethered to reality sometimes." He put a finger under her chin and tilted it so her eyes were looking directly at his. "I don't suppose you'd consider marrying me, would you?" He kept his tone light, but his eyes darkened considerably, conveying the seriousness of his question.

"Absolutely."


	23. Cat

This is the continuation from The Woman in Limbo, the last episode of Season One. I am excited to start Season Two episodes, because frankly I hated Cam when she first started, (But I love her now) and despised the fact that she was banging Booth. Of course, that lead to the Sully triumvirate of episodes that I still won't watch. And don't worry, I am going to deal with Sully in an interesting and completely non-canon way.

For now, here's the end of Season One.

I don't own Bones. Still depresses me sometimes. :)

* * *

Cat

Booth sat out on the balcony of Brennan's apartment, staring off into the darkening sky. He could hear the quiet murmurs of Bones talking with Russ, and he was glad that they were communicating. It was a good first step.

Neither he nor Brennan had revealed their personal relationship to Russ, but it was obvious that he knew _something_ was going on with them. Hell, Booth had most of his clothes here and anyone could see that she was sharing her apartment. They hadn't told a soul about their engagement, and both preferred it that way. After a somewhat cursory discussion about where and when (Vegas, when they both had time between cases) they hadn't even talked about it between themselves. Once again, as they preferred it to be. It was one of the more comforting things about their relationship that Booth treasured. They didn't always need words to know how much they meant to each other, what the other was thinking, what the other needed....they just felt it.

Booth watched two cats standing on the terrace opposite him and made a few noises to try and get them to go away. He'd always hated cats. Just as he'd succeeded in getting them to move back into the apartment they'd come from, he heard Temperance and Russ exchanging good nights, and he moved to get up from the lounge chair. He was stopped when she walked out onto the terrace with him.

"Don't get up." She sat in the chair next to him and instinctively reaching for his hand. She sighed contentedly and looked up into the sky, following his eye line. "Beautiful out here tonight."

"Yeah." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Everything okay with Russ?"

"Mmm. Not yet." He glanced over at her, but couldn't determine what her look meant. "But it will be. Okay, I mean. Eventually."

"Takes time, Bones. There's a lot of hurt there, mostly on your part." Brennan nodded in agreement. "But as long as you remember that you're both carrying some hurt, and you both try to heal it together, you'll get through it. You love each other, and that's the most important thing."

Brennan wiped a stray tear away and moved to sit on his lap, straddling his hips. "I couldn't have done this without you, you know."

Booth wrapped his arms around her and cupped her rear end. "Yes, you could have. You can do anything."

She shook her head and then buried it in his neck, inhaling his spicy, masculine scent. "Maybe. But I'm glad I don't have to. I love you."

"I love you, too. Always will."

~*~*~*~

One week later, Booth stood next to Brennan and Russ, the rest of the Squint Squad behind them, as they buried Christine Brennan in a quiet corner of Oak Hill Cemetery. Booth rubbed soft circles along her back as Brennan stared at the simple but elegant mahogany casket that housed her mother's remains. Her mind drifted back to the last moments they spent together as mother and daughter, making Christmas cookies and laughing at her dad and Russ as they struggled to get the tree into the house. Booth told her that instead of dwelling on the loss, on the fact that her parents essentially abandoned her, that she should focus on the good. On the happiest memories. And surprisingly, beyond all logic, that exercise had soothed the ache that had taken up residence in her heart since seeing Christine's face on the Angelator almost two weeks ago. And putting her to rest here, under a beautiful cherry tree, soothed her mind as well. Booth had insisted on buying a bench to sit under the tree, so she could, in his words, "Come and talk to your mother in comfort." She didn't argue because it seemed to make Booth happy to do something to help. Even if it seemed irrational to her.

The minister ended the small service and moved to shake hands with Russ and Temperance, offering his condolences and prayers. They both nodded and thanked him, and with a nod to Booth he walked off. Booth turned to the others and told them that they were going to head to Sid's for brunch if anyone was interested in joining them, but they all begged off, kissing Brennan and shaking Russ's hand. They left in one car to head back to the lab, leaving Brennan, Booth and Russ still standing in front of the freshly dug earth.

"Are you ready to go, Bones? Do you need a moment?" Booth never stopped his comforting hand on her back, and she was eternally grateful.

"No, I'm ready. Lets go eat." She took Booth's hand and turned to walk towards the SUV. She slowed a bit and took Russ's hand as well, leading them both away from the grave.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	24. No Time

Ahhh....Season Two. The arrival of Cam, the mysterious disappearances of Goodman and Sid. The ill-advised Sully storyline...and one of the (if not the best) best Bones episodes ever, Aliens in a Spaceship. Ooooh, I cannot wait to write that one. :)

Anyway...I have chosen, for dramatic purposes, to make Cam a serious pain in the ass in my B&B universe. I like her now, but I absolutely hated her at first. It was deep into Season Three before I forgave her for jumping Booth. And yes, I know it's irrational. But I simply don't care. :)

So here we go...Season Two, Episode 23, The Titan on the Tracks.

* * *

No Time

"Bones, I'm telling you I didn't know that Cam was getting the job! And besides, I told you all about our relationship as soon as I knew, so it's not like I kept anything from you. We had a fling, it wasn't serious...on my end, anyway." Booth was practically begging Brennan as he followed her like a puppy across the forensic platform. Luckily, no one else was around to hear the exchange.

"I don't see how you couldn't have just called me in North Carolina and warned me. We spoke every day." She led him into her office, closing the door behind him as he entered.

"I didn't know, Bones! Don't you think I would have told you had I known?" He flung himself on the couch in exasperation. "We don't keep secrets, Temperance."

Brennan sat behind her desk and booted up her computer. Taking in her fiancee's downtrodden expression, she relented to what she knew was true. "You're right, Booth. I'm sorry. I just...she makes me uncomfortable."

Sighing, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Well, she shouldn't. First of all, you're ten times smarter than she is. She's intelligent, sure. People-friendly. At first blush, anyway. Secondly, you're so much more successful. She hasn't achieved anywhere near what you have in a shorter amount of time. And finally..." Booth stood and walked slowly to her, stopping in front of her chair and bracing his hands on either side of her. "You are so much more beautiful than she could ever hope to be. Plus, your boobs are real." He smiled and bent to kiss her.

Laughing, Brennan leaned up and kissed him. "Really? She's had breast augmentation?"

"Oh yeah. She's a natural B. Now, she's a C. It's completely obvious." Full on charm smile in place, Booth returned her kiss passionately, cupping her head with his hands. Breaking the kiss, he began to back up to the door. "So, gorgeous...I'll see you at home? No later than 6?"

"Deal. I love you." Brennan smiled, shaking her head at his retreating back.

"Not more than I love you!" He tossed back with a grin.

Closing her door, Booth turned and almost slammed right into Camille Saroyan, who was walking past Brennan's office. "Whoa! Careful, Seeley! Watch where you're going."

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille."

"Don't call me Camille, Seeley."

Cam took a good look at Booth and smiled broadly. "Going home for the night, _Booth_?" She emphasized his last name.

"Yep. Been a long day. I'll see you later, Cam." He turned to leave with a short wave.

"Booth, wait!" Cam sidled up to him and gave him a look. "Are you interested in going to get a drink, maybe catch up a little?"

"No thanks, Cam. I need to get home and get dinner started. Bones will be starving when she gets home and I like to have it ready for her." Booth waved and tried to leave again.

"Excuse me?" Cam gaped at Booth. "Home? I don't understand. You _live_ with Dr. Brennan?"

Booth fought hard to hide the grin that was threatening to split his face. "Of course. You didn't know we were a couple?"

Cam rallied admirably, but Booth saw the disappointment cross her face. "Uh, no. I hadn't heard that particular piece of gossip." She nodded tightly and turned away. "Alright then, Good night, Booth. See you tomorrow."

"'Night, Cam. Have a good one." Booth turned and headed out of the lab, whistling tunelessly as he exited the doors. He never noticed Cam turning around to watch him go with a predatory look on her face.

"Hmmm." Cam said to herself. "Interesting, but not insurmountable." She turned and headed back to her office.


	25. Trouble Lurking

This is the tag for Mother and Child in the Bay. This episode always creeped me out a bit, not only because of the parallel between the victim, Carlie Richardson and the real life Laci Peterson case, but because of who the killer ended up being. It was just wrong.

As an aside, the ring Booth gave to Brennan is a description of my own engagement ring. The only difference being, mine is only one carat. :)

Anyway, here we go. I still don't own anything to do with Bones.

* * *

Trouble Lurking

Booth curled his body around Brennan's smaller one and sighed. Cases that involved the death of a child, no matter how it happened, always tore him up. He found some comfort in her arms at night, but his mind just wouldn't shut down. He reached blindly for her left hand and took in the gorgeous sight that was her engagement ring. He could just make it out in the moonlight from the slightly open shades, not that he had to. Having looked for two months for just the right one, he had it committed to memory. He had asked Angela to help him design the perfect ring for Bones, and she had come through with flying colors. They had chosen a platinum recessed pave setting with a two carat cushion diamond flanked by two ½ carat sapphires and two ½ carat diamonds in the band. And it looked absolutely perfect on her. She had fallen in love with it immediately, and not only because of how it looked. She adored the fact that he had made a point of having the diamond recessed so she could easily wear it under her gloves in the lab. He just loved seeing it on her beautiful hand.

To say that everyone in the lab and at the Hoover had been shocked about their engagement was a huge understatement. His boss, Director Cullen, had been acquiescent but cautious. The two of them were required to see an FBI therapist once a week in order to nip any problems in the bud, and Booth had to admit that it had helped their relationship as well. And aside from some mild ribbing about marrying a squint, his fellow agents had been incredibly supportive.

Their team members at the Jeffersonian had been more than excited about their relationship. Except, of course, for Cam. For some reason, she had decided to give Brennan a hard time almost constantly, including throwing her weight obnoxiously around as if the Jeffersonian board would take her side over Brennan's. When Cam was informed that, while coroners were hip deep on the ground, there was only one Dr. Temperance Brennan and that any difficulties between the women would either have to be worked out or Cam could look for other employment, she had backed off slightly. Slightly. She still made it a habit of either rolling her eyes or making a snarky comment whenever the marriage was discussed, but once Booth had called her out in front of the entire team as being a jealous shrew, she had kept her comments under her breath. Brennan didn't seem to care one way or the other, and it only made Booth love her more.

Angela had tried to throw herself headfirst into wedding plans, but both Booth and Brennan had informed her that they had no date set and were not planning on setting one anytime soon. What they didn't tell her was that they wanted to go to Vegas, just the two of them, and have a small, private ceremony. They knew Ang would go ballistic if she found out beforehand, so they were just going to tell everyone after the deed was done. The only other person who knew of their plans was Parker.

Brennan had unabashedly fallen in love with Booth's son, and the feeling was mutual. They had him every other weekend, and sometimes it seemed to Booth that Parker enjoyed his time with his "Dr. Bones" more than with his dad. And Booth was perfectly okay with that. He loved the fact that his wife-to-be and his son got along so well. Even Rebecca had commented on how excited Parker always was right before their time with him. And that was another thing that made Booth smile. Brennan and Rebecca had forged a tentative friendship of sorts, and in the process it had made Booth's ex more open to letting him spend more time with his son. He couldn't be more thankful. Rebecca seemed to genuinely like Brennan, and they talked on the phone several times a week. At first Booth had been worried about the relationship, but over the last few months it became clear that it was the best thing that could have happened.

Still, no matter how well things were going in their lives, cases like the Carlie Richardson murder always served to ruin his week. Yes, they had discovered the murderer and put her behind bars, but an innocent woman and child were dead, and a young father was deprived of the first year of his son's life. Booth felt that this was one of those cases was a win/lose. And even though the case was over, Booth couldn't help but feel like something bad was coming up on the horizon. It was, as Bones would say, irrational, but he couldn't help it.

Sighing again, he pulled Brennan closer and nestled his nose into her neck, inhaling her sweet, clean scent. The intoxicating smell served to settle his jangled nerves and help his eyes begin to close. Whatever was coming, he knew they could and would tackle it together. As partners in everything.


	26. Tears

This is the tag for The Boy in the Shroud. If you remember the episode, you'll remember that this is where Brennan and Cam reached an agreement on how to conduct themselves in the lab so that they could learn to work together. Now, had Cam not slept with Booth I would have probably started liking her from this point on...but she just couldn't keep her hands off our boy, so now I am going to torture her a little more. Cause I'm petty like that.

I don't own Bones. And I'm not reading the season final spoilers. I promise.

* * *

Tears

"I don't see what the problem is, Seeley. I simply want to have a discussion with Dr. Brennan about her conduct in the lab and how she conducts my team. It's business." Cam rounded her desk and sauntered to Booth's side, throwing every bit of feminine wiles she possessed his way.

"Don't call me Seeley, Cam. Ever." Booth sidestepped Cam's advance and walked to the doorway. "And don't call the squints "your team" around Bones. You haven't been here long enough to engender that kind of loyalty. From _anyone._"

Cam wasn't a stupid woman. She heard and understood the inflection in Booth's tone, knowing that he was letting her know just where he stood. Hell, he had told her as much with his, "I'm with Bones, Cam. All the way. Don't doubt it for a second." pronouncement earlier that week. But if she was anything, Cam was persistent. And was never a quitter. She had applied for this job with the express intent of getting close to Booth again and she wasn't going to let a little thing like him being engaged stop her from her goal. Booth and Brennan weren't married...yet. And she thought that she still had a better than average chance of getting what she wanted.

"Booth, whether anyone likes it or not, they _are _my team. Not Brennan's. She is my employee and I am her boss. I recognize that the board has made their choice if it comes down to her or me, but that doesn't mean that she can walk all over my authority. I am still in charge in this lab. And you and she will conduct yourselves professionally here, your relationship notwithstanding. I just want to make those parameters clear with her." Cam moved to sit back behind her desk, turning to indicate that the discussion was closed.

Booth moved to the front of the desk, placing his fingertips on the surface and leaning over it to glare directly into her eyes. "No, what you're doing is being petty and mean, Cam. And unprofessional yourself. Bones and I have conducted ourselves with the utmost professionalism in the lab and in the field, and all you're doing is coming off as a jealous bitch."

Cam scoffed at his pronouncement and shook her head. "You certainly think a lot of yourself there, Booth. What's wrong, can't imagine that anyone would turn you down?"

"Hardly. I know bullshit when I see it, Camille. And you're neck-deep right now. I am going to tell you this one more time, and if anything else comes up I will use every ounce of power I have to get you bounced out of here on your ass so fast your head will spin." Standing back up to full height, he glared at her. "I am in love with Temperance. We are getting married. There is nothing that you or any other woman on this planet can do to stop that. She and Parker are my entire world, and they always will be. What you and I had all those years ago amounted to nothing more than 'friends with benefits', that's it. Sex and fun. I wasn't in love with you, and probably never would have been. But we were friends, Cam. And I just don't understand what the hell happened to you to make you into this...hateful, vengeful person. You used to be kind, Camille."

A sudden rush of guilt passed through Cam as she listened to Booth's impassioned speech. But she tamped it back down viciously and continued glaring. "I am kind, Seeley. But what I am not is a pushover, and that woman is not in charge here. She never was. So the sooner that she accepts that and begins to know exactly what her place is, the better for everyone involved. I may not be able to fire her, but she isn't the only one who works here, you know. I would hate for Angela to have to look for another job in this economy." The threat wasn't even oblique, it was loud and clear.

Rearing back on his heels, Booth just shook his head. "Fine. We're going to play it that way, are we? Well, then I guess I can tell Bones that her thoughts of leaving here aren't as bad an idea as we thought."

Cam chuffed a laugh. "She won't leave here."

Booth leaned up again, his voice dangerous and smooth. "Wanna bet? She gets offers from all over the country, wanting her expertise. She is the best forensic anthropologist in the world, Camille. Everyone wants her."

"As if you'd let her go."

"I wouldn't have to, there are field offices all over. I can transfer."

"And leave Parker?"

"You have never met Parker, you don't know anything about him. And we could work something out. So yes, I would leave DC to follow her anywhere." Booth finally turned again and went to leave. "Think about it, Cam. There are powerful people here who could effectively ruin your career. Without breaking a sweat or feeling the least bit sorry about it. You are the one who needs to fall in line, not Bones. She will work with you if you are reasonable, and I know that you can be. So the ball is in your court, boss lady. I'll be interested to see how you play it." And with a sarcastic salute, he was gone.

Cam sat at her desk, twisting a pen in her hands and going over the conversation in her head. Nothing in Booth's demeanor showed a single crack, a trace of doubt that he was sticking with Brennan. While she had started this thing with every confidence that she could wrestle Booth away from Brennan, the cold reality that he truly and forever belonged to Temperance Brennan was setting in like a ball of steel in her gut. Sighing, she threw the pen down in defeat and swiped at her face, ridding herself of the last tears that she would ever shed for Seeley Booth.


	27. Foreign

___This is the tag for The Blonde in the Game, the second appearance of your favorite serial killer and mine, Howard Epps. Aside from his homicidal tendencies, the most annoying thing about Epps is that he is essentially responsible for "The Line". Luckily for you all, since in my world B&B are together, there is no line. Hence, no Camooth and no Sully. Ick. _

___My world is so much nicer._

___As always, I don't own Bones. But if I did, I would be really proud of that 100th episode. This has, by the way, screwed up my storyline. And yet, I find myself not caring._

_

* * *

_

___Foreign_

___Booth looked around at the team gathered in his living room and wondered how he had gotten here. Three years ago he would have said that working with squints on a daily basis, coming to them to help him solve cases, getting close enough to call them family, was impossible. Would never happen. And yet, he hadn't felt this content in a very long time. _

___He watched with interest as Cam and Brennan sat on the sofa having a discussion about what kind of wedding dress Bones had picked out. Another thing Booth never expected to see. After the way Cam had tried to get her fired, he assumed Brennan would never forgive her. But they had come to an agreement of sorts, and seemed to be working much better together. It certainly set his mind at ease, and the rest of the team had followed Brennan's lead and allowed Cam to become a real member of their Squint Squad. _

___Angela caught Booth's eye and smiled at him. He knew Ang was overjoyed that he and Brennan were getting married, and even happier to be allowed to help make the arrangements. And by all accounts, she had been doing an amazing job. He and Bones had originally decided to just go to Vegas and get married, but after he had inadvertently let those plans slip in front of Angela one day, her constant harping had put an end to that idea. Secretly, Booth was glad it had happened. He wanted nothing more than to see Bones walking up the aisle in a beautiful gown, carrying gorgeous flowers, and smiling only for him. His only regret was that he had unable to find her father, something he had been covertly working on for months. Her brother Russ had agreed to walk her down the aisle, but Booth knew that even though she would never admit it, she wanted her dad there to do it. And eventually, Booth would make at least part of that wish a reality for her. Seeley Booth rarely missed what he aimed at._

___Standing to head to the kitchen for more snacks, Booth passed by a grinning Hodgins. The self-proclaimed "bug and slime guy" had become more than just a co-worker to Booth in the last few months. It seemed almost unbelievable to him, but Booth related more to the rich scientist in a daily basis than he did his fellow agents. Jack was a good guy who loved sports as much as Booth, and they often attended Capitols and Nationals games together. It was this friendship that allowed Hodgins to admit that he was extremely attracted to Angela. He thought that he might even be in love with her. Booth had been encouraging his friend to ask the artist out, but he still hadn't worked up the courage. And nothing in Angela's demeanor had shown that she would even be receptive to the overture. In fact, Jack had repeatedly insisted that he was sure Angela didn't even really like him all that much. Booth, however, wasn't so sure. He had seen the way Angela looked at Hodgins. She was interested, but scared. If his people-reading skills were anything to go by, anyway. Booth had even enlisted Zack's help in getting Hodgins to talk to Angela, but that hadn't gone as well as he'd planned. All Zack had ended up doing was scaring Jack even more by reciting the failure rates of workplace romances. _

___In the kitchen, Booth grabbed the bowl with Brennan's seven-layer salad and a bowl of tortilla chips for his homemade salsa. Bones had been surprised that Booth made his own salsa and even canned it himself, but Booth had been making it since his grandfather had taught him when he was twelve and he'd never had bottled salsa that tasted as good. Brennan had been so impressed with his culinary skills that she insisted on "Mexican Night" once a week so she had an excuse to eat Booth's creation. That tradition had led to an unconventional and really enjoyable new way to eat salsa that didn't involve chips, so Booth happily canned more every three months._

___Returning to the living room, Booth caught the tail end of a discussion between the women on what colors he and Brenna would be using in their wedding. They had discussed it, but Booth really couldn't have cared less. Bones wanted silver and blue, Booth wanted an open bar and red meat on the dinner menu. That was the extent of his interest in the festivities. Not that he was disinterested in the second most important day of his life (Parker's birth being the first), but the details only gave him a headache. Brennan promised him that his responsibilities extended to getting his and Parker's tuxes, asking Jack to be his best man, and arranging for a car service to drive home drunken revelers after the reception. Bones thought cabs would be tacky and Angela agreed. And again, Booth didn't care. Whatever made Bones happy was fine by him. He was, however, finding hard to believe that the ceremony was only two weeks away. _

___He and Bones had spent most of the previous day at her lawyer's office signing paperwork to combine their financial resources, and a lesser man probably would have been freaked out at the process. Booth had known that Brennan made good money on her first two books, but the amounts shown to him were mindboggling. And heartwarming. The lawyer casually informed Booth that soon after they had gotten engaged, Brennan had established a trust for Parker in the event anything happened to Booth. The trust was under Booth's management until Parker's 18th birthday, when it reverted to a college fund as well. There weren't words for the love and admiration Booth was feeling for his wife-to-be, knowing that she had taken his son into her heart and cared enough to make sure he was cared for. Even Rebecca had been bowled over when he told her, and had had them both over for dinner as a thank you. _

___Booth sat back down on the sofa next to Brennan and casually wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple, taking in her clean, fresh scent and sighing. He took another look around the room at his family-by-choice. The way his life was working out was strange and new and a little foreign to him, but it turned out to be everything he had ever wanted, and he was thankful. _


	28. Sorrow

_This is the chapter that coincides with The Truth in the Lye. Obviously I am not going to follow this one close to canon, as Booth ends up in bed with two different women. At different times, but still…_

_This is what happens when you make plans. You learn to adapt._

_I do not own Bones aside from the 206 I was originally blessed with. _

* * *

Sorrow

Rebecca hung back and watched as her ex-boyfriend and the father of her child danced with his new wife. She was happy for them, she really was. She and Seeley had made their peace some time ago, and she was grateful for the friendship they shared now. And Temperance had become someone very dear to her, and she seemed to love her son as much as Rebecca did, which comforted her. But still…no matter how happy you are, when you see what you could have had and could have been standing right in front of you…it was hard not to wonder.

Although he never really believed it would ever happen, that never stopped Zack from thinking about what it could have been like. His hyper-rational brain realized a long time ago that Dr. Brennan was completely out of his league, but the man inside the boy knew nothing of rationality. All that part of him knew was the way she smiled at him when he found a particularly elusive anomaly on the bones, the way she smelled…like gardenias…when she leaned over the exam table close to him, or when she strode across the lab with that confident but feminine swagger. It made his head spin in a way he had never experienced before. He wanted to give her everything. And now, watching her sway softly in her husband's arms to a song he'd never heard before, he knew something else. The way she looked at Booth…that was love. The other man had already given her everything she could ever possibly need. And truly, Zack could be nothing but happy for her. And that was also love, in its own way.

Not invited to sit at the head table (and not really surprised about that fact), Camille chatted amiably with Booth's boss, Director Cullen, as she glanced occasionally at the couple on the dance floor. There was no way the jealousy was going to stay completely down, but she had taken Booth's words about the woman she used to be to heart. She was a good person, she really was. But the lonely had a way of creeping up on you and bringing out the worst. She knew that now. And she had tried, very hard, to make peace with Dr. Brennan and even forge a tentative but tenuous friendship. They were getting there, but it wasn't like the other woman was making it any easier. She tended to speak her mind, and in Cam's experience that made for uncomfortable situations on a daily basis. But she meant well, and she supposed that was the important thing, in the long run. Cam suppressed a wince as Seeley gently cupped Brennan's face and ran his thumb along her cheekbone, leaning in to whisper obvious words of devotion in the other woman's ear. And the look on Brennan's face was breathtaking. If her eyes were any brighter, any more luminescent, they would have lit up the room. And that look was what helped settle the final seeds of want in Cam's heart. Seeley deserved someone who looked at him like that, that loved him that much. And the good person Camille had been before took back control, and all she felt was, finally, happiness for her friend. And also, a little for herself.

Standing in the shadows of the reception hall, he watched as his baby girl danced with the love of her life. He tried to take in every detail, every nuance of the scene in front of him so that when he visited his Christine's grave later he could tell her all about the beautiful dress Temperance had worn, how handsome her groom had been, how delighted and proud their Russell had looked as he walked his baby sister down the aisle. The con man in him had checked out the FBI agent as soon as Temperance had begun working with him, and the father in him had silently approved of their relationship as he lurked in the background, always keeping tabs on the adored children they had left behind all those years ago. He knew that Booth would always take care of his girl, and that he would never willingly leave her. Not like her mother and he had. In truth, he hadn't wanted to go. He begged Christine to let him take the children with them, but she was terrified that they would be in too much danger and he had never been able to deny his wife anything. Even if it meant leaving half his heart behind, bleeding. And seeing this good man gently whisper in his daughter's ear, drawing a look of pure adoration from her, Max finally realized that they had done the right thing. Their journeys had been rough, and they all had ghosts and demons still to fight, but at least now his beloved Joy could finally say that she wasn't alone…and never would be again. That thought alone gave him the strength he needed to turn and walk away, again.


	29. Happiness

_This coincides with The Girl in Suite 2103. For the first time, I think, I am going to start mid-episode with this one. I love how Brennan 'handled' the stooge from the State Department and I wanted to deal with that a bit. Not one of my favorite episodes, but I did love how Booth stuck with Brennan on Cam's idea of offering up false evidence to get a confession. That spoke volumes to me._

_And as always, I don't own Bones. But I bet you wish I did._

* * *

Happiness

State Department representative Alex Radswell stared dispassionately at Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth as she stepped lightly through the remains of the charred hotel suite. After a few moments, he turned his glare to the man standing next to him.

"Agent Booth, is there a reason why these people are under the impression that these remains are going to the Jeffersonian?"

Booth sighed and tried not to sound as exasperated as he felt. _'God, I hate bureaucracy.'_ he thought to himself. "Radswell, this is an FBI investigation. You know that. There are unidentified human remains, some burned beyond recognition. My partner and the rest of her team are the best in the world at finding answers in these circumstances. I was under the impression that State wanted the best, so you get us. We are the best."

Radswell exhaled loudly out his nose. "Fine. Because Dolores Ramos is involved and State has already okayed this mess I can let it slide. For _now. _Which one of them is your partner?"

Brennan stood and walked towards them, snapping off her gloves and extending her hand. "I am. Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth. I am a-"

"Booth?" Alex's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Yes. Booth is my husband as well as my partner. Is that a problem?"

"Not for me." He looked up at Booth. "Really?"

"Yep." Booth couldn't stop the goofy grin that crossed his face whenever Brennan introduced herself as his wife. He was still trying to adjust to the miracle of fact that she had agreed to hyphenate her name. She had even called her publisher to make the necessary changes to the cover of her next book and amend her author's profile at the end, telling Booth that she was proud of the fact that he was her husband and wanted everyone to know about it. Hence, the goofy grin.

"Different strokes, I guess." Radswell shook his head and motioned towards the mess behind them. "How long do you think it will take to get all the remains collected and back to your lab?"

"A few more hours at least. I need to make sure we get every bone fragment we can recover." Putting another pair of gloves on, Temperance nodded to Radswell and turned back to the task at hand.

"Nice. I always knew you'd bag a hot wife, Booth. Just never thought you'd get one smarter than you." With that, Alex turned and walked out of the still-smoking room.

Booth rolled his eyes and walked over to Brennan to take notes on her findings.

***************

Lying in bed a few days later, Booth was having trouble sleeping. He glanced over at the sleeping form of his wife, a warm feeling flooding his chest as he looked at her smooth back bathed in moonlight. He knew he had walked a fine line when he took Temperance's side after Cam had suggested deceiving Mrs. Ramos about the evidence against her son. He didn't have any doubt that they had done the right thing, and after Mrs. Ramos had confessed and waived her diplomatic immunity his opinion was solidified. But the way Cam had approached the idea still nagged at him. Yes, he had assured Brennan that Cam hadn't been trying to falsify evidence and he truly believed that, but it made him decidedly uneasy anyway. He needed to believe one hundred percent in their team, and this whole affair had put a tiny seed of doubt in his mind. Idly running his hand up and down Temperance's back, he closed his eyes and tried to relax enough to drift off.

"You'd better have the best of intentions with that caress now that you've woke me up." Brennan's husky, sleep-filled voice made him smile.

He rolled to his side and met her eyes as she made the same move towards him. "Oh, I always have the best of intentions whenever I touch you." He smiled and scooted closer. "C'mere…"

Brennan smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist, letting him pull her flush against his body. She ran her hand lazily down his back, mimicking what he had been doing to her earlier. Kissing his chest, she slid down his body, letting her breasts brush against him on her way down.

"Bones…" he whispered. "You don't have to…"

"Shhh. Unless you're warning me or moaning my name, I don't want to hear another word." Reaching her destination, she wrapped one slim hand around his penis and lightly licked the tip, finishing with a swirl. Acquiescing happily, Booth leaned back with his arms under his head, propping himself up so he could watch one of the most erotic things he ever got to see.

Without warning, Brennan slipped him completely inside her mouth, relaxing her throat to take him all the way in. He hissed in pleasure and fought to keep his hips from bucking. "Jesus, Bones…" She chuckled, the vibrations sending waves of heat and desire shooting through him, making him groan. With a smile, she began moving her head up and down, cupping his balls and rolling them between her fingers as she switched between tight suction as her lips slid along his length, and then loosely holding him with her lips as her tongue flicked back and forth from top to bottom.

Booth's eyes rolled back in his head from the sensation his wife was drawing from him and he couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Temperance…stop. Come here, babe." He held his hand down to her, long fingers beckoning her up to him. Grinning, she slid seductively back up his body to take his lips in a scorching kiss. Without fanfare, she slid her hips forward and then slammed them down quickly, taking him inside her and drawing a squeak of surprise from the man beneath her. Brennan reached to his sides and grasped his hands, intertwining their fingers and using him as leverage to sit up, pulling him into her body to the hilt. She sat still, tightening her inner muscles while never breaking eye contact with him. He watched, fascinated, as her eyes changed from cerulean to deep blue as she brought herself to orgasm without moving. Her head fell back and she moaned, his name on her lips. Booth took that as his cue and began moving his hips, first in circles then slowly up and down. He thrust into her with measured strokes, trying to draw another orgasm from her before he fell over the ledge with her. They moved in tandem for what seemed to Booth like seconds, but stretched into almost half an hour of deep sighs, declarations of love and cries of delight. Finally, her fingers began to grasp his tightly and he knew she was close.

"C'mon, love…come with me. Look at me…" Temperance obeyed, tipped her head forward again, moving her hips to help him bring them to the precipice, eyes never leaving his.

"Booth…I…" Her breath hitched as she felt him begin to swell inside her. "Oh God…." The second orgasm slammed into her like a tsunami, enhanced by the sexy moans and groans he was making as he came. She collapsed against his chest, unable to feel her legs as she continued to grasp him internally. Booth struggled to get his breath as he moved her to rest more comfortably against his side.

"You…whew. You can wake me in the middle of the night anytime." Brennan was gasping as well, sweat drying on her skin and making their bodies stick together.

Booth chuckled lightly and pulled her closer, kissing her head. "Promise me it will always be this good."

Brennan raised her head and the smile slipped off her face, eyes narrowing. "Of course it will be. We are very sexually compatible. You're not worried, are you?"

"No! No, I just…it's so good it's unbelievable. You know?"

"Yeah."

"Go back to sleep, Bones. We can sleep in tomorrow. Case is closed."

"Yeah."

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

Chuckling again, he held her tightly. "Goodnight, Bones."

"'Night, Booth."


End file.
